Sombras
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Todo ser tiene derecho a una nueva oportunidad y Hinata Hyuuga es la viva prueba de ello. No obstante, la aparición de Sasuke Uchiha le enseñará que todo tiene un límite y un precio. Asechada por las sombras no deben de haber deslices. A partir de ahora vivirá en un mundo donde enamorarse será su mayor peligro. Ser correspondida se convertirá en su terrible condena. / AU.
1. Oscura oscuridad

**G**enero: Romance - Drama - Fantasía.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

***** –Hablan.  
***** "Pensamientos"  
**_* _**_Poemas._ (en este capítulo: "La princesa está triste" de Rubén Darío)

* * *

**Sombras**

* * *

_1 |_** O**_scura oscuridad | 1_

* * *

Los días repetidos innumerables veces, corrompidos por el cambiar de mi apariencia –aunque lenta– siempre presente, transcurrían sin interrupción. Yo mentiría al decir que estaba bien con ello. Sin embargo, tampoco protestaba por mi miserable vida ni tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo. Algo que nunca podría ser es egoísta y preocupar a otros por mi drama personal no era exactamente lo que deseaba. Que mi situación fuese ajena para cualquier ser cercano a mí era lo mejor. Mi personalidad implicaba pensar siempre en los demás, dejarlos siempre a ellos primero. Y hasta entonces no rompí esa regla que me impuse a mí misma para poder hacer de mi existencia algo más interesante y no tan infeliz.

No era más que la media noche cuando abandoné esos pensamientos y me mentí bajo las sabanas. Ciertamente, con el deseo de mostrarme ligera y normal al despertar –cien por cien– debido a que mañana era mi primer día de clases en la secundaria luego de unas tranquilas vacaciones. No fue una sorpresa que mis expectativas no fuesen realizadas. Al igual que todas las demás noches hace dos meses desperté cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, con la luna aún reinando. No era que me sorprendiera pero esta última costumbre comenzaba a volverse un fastidio. Era desconcertante.

Con pereza y sin opción caminé hacia mi escritorio. Prendí la lampara de lectura y, una vez mis dibujos y lápices se hicieron visibles gracias a luz, tomé una hoja comenzando la tarea de gastar la mina del lápiz en ella. ¿Qué otra cosa podría distraerme entretanto y mejorar mi humor? Mientras el tiempo pasaba pensé que difícilmente existiese algo en el mundo más relajante y entretenido que dibujar. Mi hobbie favorito desde los catorce años hasta mis actuales diecisiete. Brujas, hombres lobos, ángeles, vampiros y hermosos paisajes lograba realizar con sólo un lápiz. Simplemente era fantástico.

Empleé el tiempo libre antes de alistarme para las clases inventando un vampiro. Que yo supiese nunca había observado alguno para saber su real apariencia. Así que sí, inventar era la palabra adecuada. Lejos estuvo mi dibujo de ser un sexy vampiro como en la mayoría de las actuales películas. Viéndolo aprecié que tenía una idea bastante trastornada a la reciente, más bien algo demasiado espeluznaste y bien feo. O capaz yo dibuje bastante mal. No, imposible. Yo era genial haciéndolo y que lo diga es clara afirmación de ello, nunca miento y menos soy una presumida aunque estar orgullosa de mi habilidosa mano quizás hacía que exagerara mínimamente las cosas. Mínima, por tanto mi dibujo estaba casi más que genial. Hermoso a mis ojos.

A lo que pareció un poco después de comenzar sonó el despertador con la advertencia de que no iniciara otro dibujo. Sorprendiéndome de cuán rápido el tiempo había pasado decidí dejarlo. Fui a la ducha y comprobé que sí existía algo más relajante que dibujar. El agua recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, limpiándola, me gustaba en exceso. Además imaginar que mi pasado se iba junto al jabón relajaba enteramente mis fracciones. Una vez con el uniforme escolar cubriéndome salí por el pasillo conectado a mi habitación. El trayecto no fue muy largo puesto que mi destino estaba a no más que cinco pasos. Abrí la puerta que me negaba cualquier intento de avanzar y permití a mis fracciones relajarse una vez me topé con el paisaje de mi encantador hermano dormitando.

Dan y yo vivíamos solos desde que tenía trece años. La muerte de mi padre, Hiashi, había cambiado radicalmente a mi madre volviéndola inestable y peligrosa, y la situación empujó a mi hermano a la idea de marcharse de la casa conmigo. Si bien en un principio me había negado a dejarla sola, de acuerdo con que a pesar de todo ella era mi madre, quien me había dado la vida y hasta ese entonces criado. No fue hasta que comenzó a golpearme que cogí la posibilidad que me brindaba Dan de llevarme consigo lejos de ella. Teniendo la ventaja de sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años y las viviendas de amistades nos marchamos la siguiente noche. Variamos de casas grandes cantidades de veces hasta que Dan consiguió un empleo estable y terminó los estudios. Él había alquilado un departamento para dos personas en el décimo piso de un edificio hace cuatro meses cuando cumplí mis diecisiete. Nuestro ahora hogar. Aún así, pasando de su increíble papel de hermano mayor protector, aún con veintidós años, no era más que un vago playboy rockero disfrazado de profesor de arte.

Con ese último pensar fruncí el ceño y quité casi con un brusquedad su almohada. Ese príncipe—no. Sapo azul llegaría tarde al trabajo. Pero él si quiera se inmutó del movimiento. Suspiré cansada y tiré de las sabanas. Como mi hermano tenía el sueño pesado, tal parecía, sólo se abrazó así mismo entre sueños. Sus párpados aún cerrados. Esta vez gemí con desesperación temiendo que él se negara a despertar. ¿Qué podría hacer para sacarlo del mundo de los sueños? Pensé cuidadosamente mis posibilidades. Tirarle agua no era una opción contando con que, seguramente, dramatizaría la situación como de costumbre. Levantar el colchón y por ende también tirarlo a él al frío suelo tampoco era lo indicado. Se levantaría, sí, pero quién arreglaría luego el desorden.

Cansada de pensar comencé a actuar. Colocando una mano en su hombro mi hermano comenzó a bailar. Pensé que iba a funcionar hasta que lo escuché decir el nombre de una mujer mientras sonreía de una manera aterradora. Me alejé con rapidez sonrojada. Odiaba gritar y por tanto no lo levantaría de esa forma. Así que opté por Shiro, mi fiel amigo y mascota. Dan odiaba al encantador perro y unas cuantas lamidas lograría el resultado deseado. Entonces despertó. Juró un buen rato y saqué con prisa al perro de su vista antes de que él lo hiciera de una manera no muy bonita.

–Ese maldito perro –desde luego mi hermano era encantador, sin embargo, cuando del adorable Caniche Toy se trataba todo encanto se drenaba–. Maldito perro tramposo. No te escondas detrás suyo –dijo con cansancio y enojo mientras se restregaba los ojos. Yo, sorprendida, miré hacia atrás y podría haber muerto de ternura. El inteligente animal se hallaba escondido detrás mío mirando atentamente a Dan. No pude evitar reír.  
–No entiendo tu desprecio –dije divertida pasándole una camisa y pantalones–. Si Shiro te quiere más que a mí.  
–Quizás –comenzó–, porque fui yo el idiota que lo compró –me apoye en la pared viendo cómo se abrochaba la camisa pensando si era por eso. ¿Pensaría el perro que él era su mamá? Pobre perro. Aunque no, era un pensamiento tonto–. Además, no hace nada. Come, duerme y caga –se veía realmente enojado con el perro–. ¡Hermosa vida la suya! ¡Ese perro se aprovecha de nosotros!  
–Él no hace sólo eso –con voz seria me aclaré la garganta para defender a mi pequeño amigo–. También cuida la casa –el orgullo corría por mis venas.  
–¿Cómo? Si no sabe ladrar –oh, bueno. Eso disipó mi orgullo pero igual fue divertido. Prácticamente mi hermano peleaba con el inocente animal–. Y si llegase a entrar un ladrón lo más probables es que le salte encima, pero para jugar –reí con fuerza, quizás fuera verdad.  
–Sólo estás celoso –era gracioso y la verdad. Aún recordaba cuando encaró a Shiro y le dijo que alguna vez tendría que hacer algo–. Mientras él no hace nada tú trabajas. Pensé que te gustaba tu oficio.  
–Sólo trabajaré hasta que encuentres empleo. Entonces renunciaré y me mantendrás –rodé los ojos. Había antes mencionado a una chica que ese era su sueño. Ella se rió pero su humor se vino en picada cuando vió lo serio que Dan estaba siendo. Como dije: era un sapo azul, playboy y vago–. Y ser maestro no es como pensé. Es genial, sí—no. Sería genial si no hubiera horribles adolescentes o si todos amaran el arte tanto como yo –se miró en el espejo y adoptó esa extraña mirada de ensueño–. Y mientras trabajas y yo hago de ama de casa podría formar una banda de rock.  
–Ojalá pase –fue todo lo que dije antes de marcharme a hacer el desayuno.

Faltaba una hora para que tuviésemos que marcharnos. Tiempo suficiente para que Dan se arreglara y comiera a apuradas. Si bien yo era la mujer él pasaba aún más tiempo que cualquiera frente al espejo y baño. A la última parecía que sus esfuerzos daban resultados. Su ropa de marca y a la moda junto a su trabajado cuerpo siempre atraían una que otra mirada. Los ojos celestes en compañía del negro cabello desordenado y su actitud despreocupada y encantadora como efecto lograban realizar suspiros de ensueño de parte de las mujeres.

Cuando su cara bonita estuvo en mi rango de visión el timbre sonó y fui por la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, mis mejores amigos yacían allí.

–Hey, tostada –ese había sido un saludo, ya normal para mí. El hecho de que me haya sacado mi deliciosa tostada demostraba cuan cercanos éramos.

Kiba Inuzuka, lo conozco desde los trece años y desde entonces somos mejores amigos. Fue la segunda amistad que hice cuando entré en la secundaria y era sorprendente lo mucho que nos conocíamos. Como si fuésemos libros abiertos a nuestros ojos. Mi habilidad para observar y entendimiento ayudaba a eso también. Él era una cabeza más grande que yo y bastante guapo. Al igual que mi hermano ama el rock punk y su look lo apoyaba. Sus ojos estaban delineados con un negro bien oscuro. Y su desordenado y casi largo pelo junto a un tatuaje morado simulando una herida eran geniales y lo hacía parecer un chico malo. Lo cual era, casi.

–Eso no está bien, Kiba –esa era Mizuki, fue mi primer amiga cuando me mudé a Tokio. Ella es más bien amante del arte y de gran confianza. Si alguna vez tienes la idea de hacer algo loco, cualquier cosa, ella de seguro te apoyará. Y rara vez no se encuentra una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Es una mujer muy fuerte y hermosa. Compartimos por poco la misma estatura, –siendo yo unos centímetros más baja–. El cabello con rulos de color rubio y reflejos celeste le daban la idea de cierta pasividad, encajando perfectos con sus rosados labios y azules ojos. Su cuerpo no cuenta con exactamente muchas curvas como el mío pero ello no impide que varias personas la admiren, aunque conozcan los celos de Kiba. Porque sí, aunque sea horrible y bonito a la vez, mis dos mejores amigos son novios. Tienden a ponerse mimosos la mayor parte del tiempo frente a mí y sospecho que es para avergonzarme. Sin embargo, me alegra que estén juntos y ojalá sea así por siempre. No había nada más agradable que admirar el amor que ambos se tenían.

–¿Y bien? –pregunté mirando a todos en la habitación. Mi hermano y Kiba estaban sentados devorando la comida con ganas, bastante rápido diría yo–. ¿Vamos a irnos ya?  
–¿Ya? –la desilusión en esa voz era típica de Kiba. Considerando a dónde íbamos y lo mucho que odiaba estudiar no era raro. Aunque de igual forma, sorprendentemente le iba bien en el colegio.  
–Sí –contestó Mizuki con una sonrisa levantando la mesa, empezando por la comida de mi hermano. Ella adoraba molestarlo a él–. ¿Llegar tarde el primer día de clases? No hay problema. ¿Pero tener que entrar al aula para de inmediato estudiar? Nah. No suena divertido, además de que no queremos tener una mala vista de nosotros.  
–Eso igual sería cuestión de tiempo –agregó Dan–. Pero, se te olvida, no van a una escuela diferente. Ya todos los conocen y ninguna opinión es bonita –sonrió con suficiencia–. Como sea, qué otra cosa podría esperar de ti.

Kiba rió por eso y Mizuki pensó lo que él dijo, sonrojándose y haciendo un gracioso puchero. Siendo la voz de la razón, puesto que con ellos yo siempre tenía que ser la responsable, les advertí que nos fuéramos. Caminamos tan lento que era desesperante, y aunque corriera de seguro me saludarían con la mano sin acelerar los pasos. Mi hermano podría habernos llevado con el auto pero se negó. Diciendo que quería pasar el suficiente tiempo con nosotros hasta la escuela. ¿Y por qué vino? Simple, haciéndose el padre comentó querer verme en mi primer día y ver a mis profesoras de este año. Nada de profesores, sólo profesoras. Eso delataba sus intenciones.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la rejas de la gran escuela despedí a mi hermano.

–No, yo entraré...  
–Llegarás tarde al trabajo –dije rápidamente con una sonrisa agradable–. Y no harás de galán en mi escuela, no otra vez.  
Suspiró vencido y vaciló un poco. Eso decía que se iría pero él era un gran mentiroso, no podía fiarme–. Bien –aceptó alejándose–. Que ellos no te influencien –asintió divertido hacia mis amigos–. No corrompan a mi inocente y pobre hermana.  
–No corrompas a tus alumnos –como siempre Kiba no tardó en contestar mientras tocaba mi hombro y mi hermano se encogía de hombros–. Y tu hermana estuvo perdida desde el primer momento en que habló con nosotros.

Inevitablemente me sonrojé, pensando en los problemas que me había metido gracias a Kiba y Mizuki. ¿Tenía que recordarme eso? Pero qué otra cosa iba esperar. Kiba se disparaba cuando estaba con mi hermano, y la cosa era mutua. De repente Mizuki tomó mi mano riendo y me jaló hacia dentro dejando atrás a su novio que, alcanzándola y besándola fugazmente, corrió hacia un grupo de chicos. Los tres podríamos ser amigos pero ambos querían su tiempo a solas conmigo e igual yo. Que ellos fueran novios no hacía de nuestra amistad más fácil para estar siempre juntos. Porque siempre alguien a veces se sentía excluido. Mayormente yo.

Saludando a conocidos y compañeros recorrimos, con lo que el tiempo nos permitió, el gran jardín del Instituto. No era exactamente social pero conocía a gran parte de los chicos. De igual modo, me mantenía más expectante que energética y hablando. Lo contrario a Mizuki que saludaba a toda persona que se le cruzara. Era increíble como todos los años era lo mismo. Pero qué iba esperar. Gracias a ella había logrado superar mi inicial timidez y tartamudeo, –en parte– y eso era un gigantesco logro considerando como era.

–¡Mizuki! –por instinto ambas volteamos hacia el llamado, aunque a la voz la hallara conocida. Y valla que la conocía, ahí venía el galán de nuestro grupo: Ryu–. Tan hermosa como siempre Hinata.  
–Hey –dije tímidamente ignorando el halago. Era guapo, oh, demasiado. Pero hasta ahí. Nadie en realidad me interesaba y él era mi última opción considerando su reputación. Lo hago sonar mal y no lo es, pero no era mi tipo, nadie lo era.

Mientras adornaba en la conversación amena de él y mi mejor amiga esperé paciente porque el timbre sonara. Cuanto antes tengamos clases más rápido nos iríamos. Y si bien tardó más de lo esperado allí estaba el insoportable ruido. Logrando muecas de agonía y de felicidad, tal como mi brillante sonrisa. Intenté tomar a Mizuki y correr a la velocidad de un rayo hacia el salón donde nos darían las bienvenida. Pero mi amiga no estaba tan contenta por ello.

–Vamos al baño –dijo en cambio, haciendo notorio su sufrimiento. Quería convencerme y hacerlo no requería de mucho esfuerzo si he de decir–. Por favor. No quiero estar allí parada durante todo el sermón. No es agradable, principalmente porque no quiero estar aquí.

Y lo logró. No compartía su opinión pero la grande sonrisa en sus labios rompió mis defensas cuando vacilante asentí. ¿No lo había dicho antes? Yo siempre complazco a todos. Si no soy feliz porqué no hacer feliz a los demás. Mizuki se veía tan brillante mientras nos alejábamos hacia el baño que inevitablemente sonreí. Me encantaba ser yo la responsable de las sonrisas, sintiéndome útil para algo. Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre entre risas me jaló hasta nuestra aula. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de portarme mal –lo cual ahora estaba haciendo–, pero Mizuki siempre me arrastraba con sus travesuras.

–¡Hinata, Mizuki! –Kiba nos había apartado asientos cerca de él. Uno frente al suyo y al lado. Yo me senté frente, así la pareja tendría más facilidad para estar cerca el uno del otro.

Esperé paciente mirando hacia el frente la llegada de nuestro primer profesor. Era ignorante a lo que mis amigos hacían desde ahora en más. Como bien dije: ellos eran pareja y necesitaban sus momentos. Yo no podía meterme entre sus cuerpos a todo momento, sin contar que me sentía realmente incomoda. Y aunque no siempre, ellos tenían celos de mí. Era una gran observadora, podía notar eso con total facilidad. Tanto Kiba como Mizuki encontraban difícil dividir sus tiempos conmigo. Y yo, bueno, tenía que soportar mi soledad para no incomodar.

Aburrida, miré mi frente y mi derecha puesto que al otro lado contaba con la ventana. Quería descubrir a mis vecinos, por así decirlo, si bien difícilmente les hablara. Sentado perfectamente recto y serio, con aquel aire sombrío se hallaba Aburame Shino. Mirando su nuca no pude ignorar la curiosidad creciendo en mí. Shino me parecía especialmente interesante. A menudo lo encontraba en la biblioteca. Él vivía prácticamente allí, rodeado de silencio y conocimiento. Escasas fueron las veces que entablamos conversación o cruzamos palabras, pero la conversación siempre era interesante. Él despertaba mi gran interés. También su look era llamativo. Siempre con su polera negra, cubriendo el cuello de ésta sus labios, y sus gafas negras ocultando sus ojos mientras dormían sobre su nariz. Ese vestuario era completamente inusual.

Desvié mi atención hacia una mujer sentada en mi costado. También la conocía, crucé varias veces palabras con ella como conocidas, siempre hablándome con gran confianza. Pelirroja y agresiva. Su nombre era Natsuko. Disfrutaba molestar a mi hermano y coquetear con los hombres solteros. Gustaba del rock y de las bromas, además de también avergonzarme tomando provecho de mi timidez. Es, también, bastante sociable y amable. Siempre defendiendo y ayudando a cualquier persona que lo necesitase. De repente me miró y me regaló una gran sonrisa que yo correspondí tímidamente. Comúnmente mi timidez volvía con ella.

–Buenos días –el saludo fuerte y amigable llamó la atención de la clase entera. Al fin el profesor había llegado y lo conocía: Asuma Sarutobi. Respondimos su saludo apagados–. Encantador recibimiento de mis peores alumnos –bromeó él.

No obstante, nadie prestó atención a su humor. Más bien todas la miradas yacían clavadas en el chico que se hallaba detrás suyo. Alto, serio, y realmente apuesto. Sus ojos negros semejantes a dos posos sin fondo. Demasiados intrigantes, demasiados oscuros. Su cabello ni largo ni corto, despeinado y puntiagudo. El profesor lo presentó.

–Uchiha Sasuke –Asuma dijo con una gran sonrisa–. Espero no seas un problema como todos estos casos perdidos.

Él se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el único asiento libre. Más pasos de él, más suspiros por parte de las mujeres de la clase. Decidí desviar mi mirada de él cuando el profesor comenzó nuevamente a hablar, pero nada de eso pasó. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos. Sentí la necesidad de huir de la mirada pero una sensación familiar y extraña me impidió la acción. Todos se callaron cuando se congelaron, sólo era aquel extraño chico y yo. Entonces apartó su mirada de mí y se sentó en el último asiento ubicado en la esquina apagada del salón. No existía la intención de alejar mi vista de él. Cuidadosa, examinadora. Era aterradora su sola presencia, pareciendo tan sombrío. Un fantasma, o un demonio. Más seco que Shino Aburame y absolutamente intrigante.

Volví a la realidad y de inmediato volví mi vista al frente, encontrándome con las gafas negras de Aburame. Me sentía agitada y me negué conocer lo que no se debía. Todo en él lo advertía, de modo que acepté el ignorar la curiosidad que el nuevo estudiante produjo en mí. Yo era una gran observadora, y leí la advertencia en sus ojos, el vacío en cada uno. Me asusté.

Imaginé paranoica su mirada cavando mi espalda durante toda la clase hasta el receso. Tenía que salir hacia mi gran descubrimiento y tomar aire fresco. El desasosiego luego de esa extraña mirada ya no lo soportaba. Fingí una sonrisa y apresurada me marché hacia la azotea. Cuando subí por las escaleras y di con una puerta, casi sucia y vieja, la abrí cuidando no dañarla por mi apresurado andar. Allí, rodeada de plantas coloridas de todas las especies, alcancé mi completa paz. Amaba esta azotea, el color que había en ella. La oscuridad que me seguía no tenía el paso allí por eso podía respirar sin dificultad. Me apoyé en las barandas y miré hacia abajo, donde todos los alumnos caminaban con su charla. Y yo respiraba tranquila. A salvo, pero sin poder olvidar.

¿Quién era ese joven tan extraño que tanto temor me dio? Y yo lo escuché, la voz dentro que gritaba insistente que me apartara de él, que no lo mirara, que no lo escuchara y que no me agradara. Sus oscuros ojos sin vida apagaron la llama de fingida felicidad que hoy me había inventado. Pensé que me vio, más allá de mí, y eso me asustó. Sabía que estaba mal tener tanto rechazo por él, sin embargo, era inevitable. Aunque no supiese aún nada de él no me podía arriesgar, no podría soportar sobre mí sus vacíos ojos. Fue ver un horrible espejo.

Recordé de pronto a mi padre. Fue fugas. Fue terriblemente doloroso. Las manos me temblaban mientras recordaba, mientras pensaba ver mi gran pasado dentro de unas orbes tan negras. Quise llorar, quise correr. Pero mis ojos eran de hielo y mi espacio limitado. Apreté fuertemente la baranda si yo lo pude ver, él podía observarme.

De pronto, escuché:

–_La princesa está triste... ¿Qué tendrá la princesa?  
__Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa,  
__que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color._

Me congelé. Mi cuerpo bien erguido, mis ojos bien abiertos. Volteé con miedo, y lento, tan lento. Esa voz la conocía, la había adorado tanto. Esa voz, sin embargo, ya no existía.

–_La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro,  
__está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro,  
__y en un vaso, olvidada, se desmaya una flor._

"¿Neji?" pensé. Pero no había nadie. Yo estaba sola y el hielo de mis orbes se derritió. El dolor comenzó a brotar.

–No, no, no –susurré limpiando con rapidez mis lagrimas. Yo no lloraba, no podía hacerlo si alguien me podía ver. Resé porque no se viera ninguna marca y porque nadie me encontrara. ¿Qué les diría si me preguntaran? Me sentiría tan mal, tan egoísta.  
–Aléjate de ahí –salté del susto–. Es peligroso y te caerás.

Esa voz tan grave, fuerte, dura. Miré detrás mío, a la baranda floja, y caminé perturbada lejos de ella para después reparar en el dueño de la voz. El culpable de mi inestabilidad estaba apoyado en la puerta debajo de una gran sombra, mirándome. Sus ojos muertos, sus labios condenados a una misma mueca y su rostro neutro. Abrí la boca pero nada salió. Estaba embelesada con sus ojos, las ventanas de un alma destrozada. Me volví a preguntar, qué tanto él podía ver en mí.

–Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó él mismo, con su fuerte voz.

Pero yo no dije nada. Bajé la mirada ignorándolo con mi mundo interno cayendo junto a mi rostro. Timidez o miedo, podría ser cualquiera. Quería que se fuera, que se marchara y no le contase a nadie de esto. Que fingiese no haberme visto ni haberme hablado.

El tiempo pasó y hasta el timbre tocó. Uchiha seguía cruzados de brazos con la mirada fija en mí rompiendo mi gran cueva, dejando intacta la oscuridad. Imitábamos a las pierdas calladas e inmóviles. Me sentí incomoda y recordé las clases. Debía irme cuanto antes. Así que avancé vacilante. Primero un paso, lento y tembloroso. Luego otro, y otro más. Pero no eran sólo mis pasos los que se escuchaban allí. Esperaba que se estuviese yendo.

–Hyuuga Hinata –mi nombre sonó demasiado cerca y vi sus pies delante de los míos. Mis párpados se alzaron cuando lo sentí respirar sobre mi cuello. En momentos como aquellos yo deseaba ser como Mizuki o Natsuko, y poder empujarlo sin ninguna vacilación.  
–Estuve esperando un largo tiempo por hablar con vos. Será la próxima vez, mi princesa azul.

Sus palabras sonaron misteriosas, como una isla oculta ocultando un gran tesoro. Y se fue. Dejándome en soledad con el murmullo del viento y los gritos de un nublado cielo.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Qué onda, gente? ;D

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Algo raro, no? En realidad, esta historia no era un SasuHina. No era nada. Eran Dan y Uma, personajes de mi invención. Pero la quise compartir y espero les guste :D.

¡Saludos!


	2. Mi sombra

**G**enero: Romance - Drama - Fantasía.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

***** –Hablan.  
***** "Pensamientos"  
**_* _**_Poemas._ (en este capítulo: "Enigmas" de Mario Benedetti)

* * *

**Sombras**

* * *

_2 | _**M**_i sombra__ | 2_

* * *

Encontraba imposible moverme, todavía viendo la vieja puerta de la azotea por la cual él se había marchado, dejando más inquietud y curiosidad en mí. Dejándome pensar. ¿Qué había sido eso? El nombre con el cual me llamó y la confianza con la que me trató, como si ya nos conociéramos. Pero yo no lo recordaba, jamás lo había visto. Y, ¿cómo olvidar esos ojos tan oscuros como los míos?

No fue hasta unos pocos minutos después que corrí hacia mi clase, ignorando mi interna guerra de pensamientos. Encontraba difícil fingir tranquilidad pero debía intentarlo para no preocupar a nadie. Aún faltaba bastante para el fin de las clases como para congelarme con mis miedos. Así que actué. Sonreí como mejor podía hacerlo, reí con Mizuki y Kiba, y cerré mis verdaderos ojos. Todo marchó bien mientras ignoraba el rincón oscuro del salón, escuchando cómo la mayor parte de mis compañeros hablaban ya mal del nuevo estudiante. Casi todos ofendidos por el hecho de que Uchiha los ignoraba. Y aunque todavía lograba escuchar sus últimos pasos al abandonar la azotea no flaqueé ni un segundo. Manteniendo intacta lo último que quedaba de mi fortaleza.

Al final, cuando el último profesor, Kakashi Hatake, nos despidió pude respirar tranquila. Podía jurar que mi gran suspiro de alivio fue inclusive más audible que el sonido de voces mezcladas en el aula. Y lo fue, porque Shino me miró atentamente, yo podía notar su interés aunque sus ojos se ocultaran detrás de sus oscuras gafas. Él era tan observador cómo yo pero no tanto como para notarme extraña antes de mi gran suspiro. De modo que me volteé con rapidez hacia mis amigos para avisarles que me adelantaría, siendo la primera en salir del salón.

Corrí fuera del gran edificio tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía. Quería llegar a mi casa y llorar, como siempre hacía por las noches. Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte, injusto para mi hermano. Él había hecho tanto para que yo sonriera que seguir llorando me resultaba insoportable. Era mi debilidad la que más que nada odiaba y ocultaba. ¿Cómo era que aún podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no olvidaba mi pasado y vivía feliz mi presente junto a Dan? Él quería eso y mi padre también. Y yo, sin embargo, lloraba. Todas las noches lloraba. Entonces pensaba que estaba bien, liberar mi dolor estaba bien mientras nadie lo viera. Aunque había veces, como estas, en las cuales yo no soportaba retener mis lagrimas hasta el fin el día.

Reduje la velocidad de mi caminar cuando consideré suficiente la distancia entre mí y el instituto. Parpadee varias veces para que el agua no cayese por mis ojos y suspiré sintiéndome débil y estúpida. Mi madre me lo había dicho, mi padre en su debido tiempo también y Dan lo sabía. Siempre alguien me debía proteger. En el colegio Kiba y Mizuki, en mi casa Dan, y de mí misma lo hacía Neji, quien ya no estaba. Desapareció de la nada, en un parpadear, en un solo respiro y en un desgarrador grito.

–Cruzar la calle sin mirar es peligroso. Presta más atención, Hyuuga –escuché a alguien decir detrás de mí y volví a parpadear, esta vez para ver si no me encontraba en un absurdo sueño.

¿Cómo era posible que él me alcanzara con todo lo que corrí? Yo no había reducido tanto el paso como para que alguien que caminase a una velocidad normal llegase hasta acá. Tampoco creía que Uchiha me estuviese siguiendo. ¿Con qué motivo? Pero recordando él debió antes de seguirme también a la azotea. Respiré profundo y miré la calle frente a mí, dándole la razón en que hubiese sido descuidado cruzarla sin mirar.

–No voy a estar siempre cerca para advertirte –dijo ante mi silencio.  
–Gra...  
–Y vos, más que nadie, debes tener cuidado.

Giré casi bruscamente hacia él, viendo nuevamente sus ojos. Seguía tan serio e inexpresivo, tan fuerte como yo desearía verme. Me pregunté cómo él podía verse tan duro y sus ojos, al contrario, tan desgastados. De pronto, olvidé qué le iba a cuestionar. Él todavía esperaba porque hablara y me miraba con curiosidad. Era vida o muerte. Enfrentarlo o correr. Y yo era débil, no importaba cuánto tratase, cuan estúpido fuese. Apreté mis puños mientras sentía el calor en mis mejillas, desconociendo si el sonrojo era por vergüenza o frustración. Finalmente, me voltee y corrí.

No miré hacia atrás ni reduje la velocidad. Corrí hasta llegar hacia mi edificio, completamente agitada. Muchas personas se me quedaban viendo preguntándose a qué se debía mi apuro. Yo ignoré a todo y a todos, estabilizando mi respiración mientras esperaba el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, antes de que yo avanzara dentro de él otra persona entró corriendo al mismo.

–¡Hinata! –un niño de ocho años me miraba alegremente mientras me jalaba hacia dentro del ascensor. Tenía unos hermosos cabellos naranjas y ojos color ámbar.

Lo conocía, el niño más terrible y encantador de mi edificio. Le sonreí.

–Toshiro-chan –lo nombré con total cariño, acariciándole las mejillas. A menudo él venía a mi casa a jugar y hasta charlar conmigo. Era una hermosa compañía mientras esperaba la llegada de mi hermano–. ¿A qué se debe tanto apuro?  
–Sabes que no me gusta esperar y si el ascensor su... –lo escuchaba, atentamente si bien él se detuvo para mirarme cuidadosamente. Resopló con cansancio y apretó el botón de paro, deteniendo así el ascensor. Para tal punto estaba completamente decepcionada.  
–¿Qué haces, Toshiro-chan? Eso no... –sin embargo él me tomó de las mejillas y me obligó a arrodillarme a su altura.  
–¿Otra vez con esos ojos tan tristes? –dijo mirándome con genuino cariño, tratándome como una niña–. Hay veces, Hinata, en las que hay que llorar. Mi mamá decía que así nos sentimos mejor.  
–Y tu mamá era muy sabia –respondí sonriéndole–. Pero yo no quiero llorar, Toshiro-chan.  
–Mi mamá también decía que es malo sonreír cuando uno no quiere hacerlo –mi mueca se calló, lo miré con más atención–. Te diré algo: llora en mi hombro –me empujó hacia él–. Vamos –siguió insistiendo y cuando unas pequeñas gotas resbalaron de mis ojos las limpié rápidamente, haciéndole resoplar. Y reí de verdad, porque Toshiro era encantador–. Ya no sé qué hacer contigo, Hinata.

Volví a reír, más fuerte.

–Que no soy una niña, Toshiro-chan –lo abracé más fuerte, con mi humor ya subido–. Y si quieres te puedo dar ideas.  
–¿Ideas? –sus ojos se iluminaron–. ¿Para que te sientas mejor?  
–Sip –me alejé para mirarlo a los ojos. Debía de estar ya mucho mejor porque él me sonrió y, la verdad, me sentía genial–. Cosquillas.  
–¿Cosqui...?

Las ricas carcajadas de él inundaron el ascensor. Las cosquillas que le hacía lograron tirarlo en el piso pero no me detuve, riendo junto con él y llenándome de alegría al ver las lagrimas de felicidad que escapaban de sus ojos. Ese breve momento fue único para mí y seguramente también para él. Amaba a ese encantador niño. Era realmente inteligente y perspicaz. No es que eso fuera bueno, en parte, porque hay cosas que simplemente un niño no debería saber y él sabía demasiado.

Pasé esa tarde junto a Toshiro, viendo películas infantiles y jugando con muñecos que guardaba para sus especiales visitas. Olvidé todo, hasta los deberes que tenía que realizar y me centré en divertirlo. Me ayudó a preparar el desayuno y también a limpiar la casa, inclusive la increíble montaña de ropas que había en la habitación de Dan. Aunque tuvimos ayuda del gran Llanero solitario y su valiente compañero Toro. Quienes, por cierto, eran muy agradables y trabajadores. Ellos se animaron a explorar la gran montaña de camisas sucias de Dan y nos las pasaron a mí y a Toshiro para lavarlas. Y no olvido a su caballo Plata que nos ayudó a barrer todo el departamento. Al final terminamos agotados, acostados en el suelo.

–¿Y Kazuo-san? –pregunté con la mirada fija en el techo.  
–Trabajando –contestó–. No te preocupes, a él no le importa que esté contigo.

Asentí y seguí mirando el techo.

Unos pocos minutos después llegó Dan con algunas pizzas. Invitamos a Toshiro a comer con nosotros y una vez terminamos inmediatamente golpeó la puerta su padre, llamando por él. Luego despedí a Dan y me encerré en mi habitación realizando los deberes que tenía para mañana en el colegio. Cuando acabé ya demasiado tarde fijé mi mirada en el dibujo que había realizado la noche anterior. Un vampiro realmente feo, horrible. Miré sus ojos blancos, sin vida, y los recuerdos de aquel chico llegaron en un parpadear a mi memoria.

Me entretuve dibujando sus ojos. Dibujando, borrando, dibujando y borrando. Hasta que por fin me salió o al menos logró convencerme el dibujo. Aún así el resultado fue aterrador, podía sentir que él me observaba con total atención. Cada rincón de mi ser. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Era un joven cualquiera, uno en un millón. Y sus ojos no eran los únicos desgastados. Estaban los míos y los de Toshiro entre un montón más, no era sólo él. Mas, de alguna manera, temía que él también descubriese lo frágil que soy, que me hiciera preguntas. Toshiro lo había hecho y no había sido fácil responderlas, no sin quebrarme, sin embargo. Pero aquel encantador niño era confiable, un gran amigo y luchador. En cambio, Uchiha parecía estar cansado de la vida, ya rendido. Y temía, también, que al escuchar sus razones bajara los brazos sin importarme a quién decepcionaría o lastimaría.

Apagué las luces y me acosté en mi cama, fijando mi mirada en un rincón oscuro y vacío en mi habitación. Esperaba poder quedarme dormida y sentir el tirón de mis párpados cansados. No obstante, comencé a mirar con atención y en vez de sentir cansancio sentí curiosidad, sentí que alguien me miraba. Me volví hacia la pared y luego de unos eternos e incómodos segundos volteé bruscamente para mirar de nuevo aquel oscuro rincón. De igual forma nada vi porque mi cuarto estaba completamente oscuro. Suspiré y prendí la luz de lectura. No había otra presencia en mi habitación. Me decepcioné pero al menos supe que el coco no estaba allí. Ante tantas opciones prefería al coco sentado en ese rincón observándome. Igualmente dejé la luz encendida y me acosté alcanzando en el instante de cerrar mis párpados los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando me desperté las luces estaban apagadas.

Bien, eso había sido muy raro porque la bombilla no se había quemado, sino que alguien la apagó. Rápidamente pensé opciones lógicas. ¿El viento? Eso era muy estúpido hasta para mí. ¿Algún objeto que diera con el botón? Miré y nada, despejado. Además, quién tiraría algo ahí. ¿No sería yo sonámbula? No, ¿o sí? Podría grabarme pero luego de ver tantas películas paranormales la simple idea se me hacía escalofriante. Prefería se ignorante a cualquier tema fantasmal o espiritual. Entonces, supe que fue Dan y que él me visitaba por las noches.

Como era aún muy temprano y mi costumbre de despertar a las cuatro de la mañana no se me quitaba dibujé. Dibujé una sombra de alguien en alguna pared. Se me hizo divertido que fuera la sombra del vampiro extraño de la otra hoja, la cual estaba dada vuelta para que evitase ver... sus ojos, los cuales me miraban. Esta vez sí me asusté y me convencí de que Dan lo había visto. ¿Qué otra cosa, si no? ¿El viento? No lo creía, la ventana estaba cerrada. Paranoica miré la ventana para confirmar mis palabras y, efectivamente, estaba cerrada. Fue Dan.

Una hora y media posteriormente escuché unos golpes en mi puerta. Reí.

–Pasa Dan –lo recibí con una sonrisa–. ¿Ahora golpeas?

Alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza. Mi sonrisa y por poco se cae de lo que acababa de descubrir.

–Vos... –sacudí mis pensares y seguí sonriendo–. ¿Qué hacés despierto? ¿Dormiste, verdad?  
–Claro que dormí –contestó rápidamente–. El sueño es esencial para mi buena apariencia, Hinata.

Me reí con un tono melódico, tan suave como mi voz. Él había tenido la idea de despertarme, luciéndose en su primera vez de levantarse temprano. No obstante, yo lo arruiné. Me sentí mal y fingí dormirme de nuevo. En ese momento Dan entró y me sacudió, acusándome de dormilona y vaga. Quería reír pero estaba actuando, así que me aguanté. Fue cuando me empezó hacer cosquillas que di un salto riendo, pidiéndole que parara. Me sentí mal por un fugaz momento, si bien seguí riendo con él hasta que los dos caímos en mi cama rendidos y agitados.

–Megumi necesita el auto, así que hoy caminaremos –dijo él de pronto, levantándose.

Asentí y después de eso nos preparamos para lo que sería un largo día. Largo día para mí porque tenía mucho que pensar, sobre la luz y el dibujo. Todo indicaba a que alguien había irrumpido en mi habitación, quien efectivamente no era mi hermano mayor. El coco no existía y de hacerlo yo ya era muy grande como para ser una víctima de él. Podría poner una cámara y dormir con la luz encendida para saber de qué o de quién se trataba. Mas, como ya pensé, la simple idea de confirmar que se trataba de un hecho paranormal me aterraba.

Mientras caminaba hacia el colegio hasta pensé en que yo me estaba volviendo loca. Podía estar imaginándome cosas por dormir tan poco, y esa última opción era la más creíble, lo que no decía que fuera bonita.

–Hyuuga –salté. Tenía esas insoportables ganas de insultar por primera vez. Ya conocía esa voz: Uchiha Sasuke, cercano a ser mi sombra.  
–Sasuke-kun –dije sin siquiera volverme a él–. Lo siento, estoy apurada.

Quería evitarlo y pensé que hacerlo de una manera educada era lo más conveniente. El correr el día anterior de él me dio tanta vergüenza que consideré mis tratos para con Uchiha.

–No puedo morderte –me dijo, sonando extrañas sus palabras. ¿No sería mejor decir: no quiero a no puedo? Vino a mi mente mi extraño vampiro, que me miraba, y casi me caigo al considerar que él había irrumpido mi habitación–. Sólo deseo hablar.  
–N-No puedo –mis palabras flaquearon y aumenté la velocidad–. Llegaré ta-tarde a clases.  
–Entonces te espero en la azotea.  
–No puedo ir.  
–Tsk.  
–¡Mizuki, Kiba! –casi él me tomaba del brazo. Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo y su rostro neutro era ahora uno enojado. Tragué grueso–. ¡Acá!

Corrí hacia ellos, por dios que corrí. Lo hice tan rápido como nunca en mi vida. ¿Y cómo no? ¡Acababa de descubrir que Uchiha Sasuke era un vampiro! Ya no estaba segura en mi habitación, él había sido quien entró. ¿Qué otra cosa mejor que eso? Era él, había sido Uchiha, y sobre todas las cosas era un vampiro.

En la hora de la profesora Kurenai consideré mis apresuradas y descabelladas deducciones. Siempre escuché decir de mí que era demasiado imaginativa, y lo era—no, lo soy. Pero resulta que todo se inclinaba a esa loca idea, y con todo me refiero a sus palabras: "no puedo morderte". Quería morderme, porque era un vampiro, mas no podía. Un punto a mi favor. ¿Un punto a mí qué? No, no. Yo salía perdiendo acá, era la horrible víctima. Tenía que terminar con él antes de que me hiciese algo, no obstante, antes necesitaba pruebas. Sus palabras estaban de mi lado, el hecho de que no brillara a la luz estaba de su lado. Lo mismo con el fuego, él no se quemó al estar bajo los rayos del sol. Recordé que me estuvo por tocar, él debería contar con una piel tan helada como el hielo.

–Hey, Hinata –escuché a alguien llamarme y por obviedad salí de mis pensamientos. Ahí estaba Ryu con su encantadora sonrisa.  
–¿Qué sucede, Ryu-kun? –pregunté cuando él se sentó a mi lado. Natsuko no se encontraba allí ni la profesora. Ryu tardó en contestarme, como si estuviese pensando algo realmente importante o si dudara en decirme algo. Finalmente su sonrisa brillante se amplió. Debía admitir que era muy hermosa.  
–Estamos juntos para el trabajo de Biología. ¿No escuchaste? –inevitablemente me sonrojé cuando noté su burla–. Vine para hablar sobre eso. ¿Qué te parece realizarlo la semana que viene en mi casa, el martes?  
–Ah –justo en ese mismo minuto vi a Uchiha salir de la clase puesto que al parecer el recreo había llegado. Impaciente por ir hacia la azotea contesté sin pensar–: sí, no hay problema –le sonreí–. A las cuatro.  
–A las cuatro –le escuché repetir animado.

Seguí a Uchiha si bien conocía su destino, esquivando a una gran cantidad de estudiantes y tropezando con más de uno. En mi carrera por llegar rápido y no compartir mucho tiempo junto a Sasuke divisé a mis amigos regalándose caricias en un rincón del instituto. Casi me desmayo por la impresión y por la vergüenza que eso me dio, y corrí aunque no estuviese permitido. Sus risas cada vez más lejanas me advirtieron que se percataron de mi presencia. Como siempre, aprovechaban esos momentos para burlarse de mí.

Agitada abrí con cuidado la vieja puerta que me impedía el paso a la terraza, y no vi nada. Sólo un montón de flores. Suspiré cansada. Tanto correr para nada.

–Hyuuga –salté otra vez del susto que me dio. ¿Porqué tenía que hablar así? Tan fuerte y aterrador. Que lo hiciera en medio de un acogedor silencio hacía de su repentina voz algo más sorprendente. Miré hacia atrás pero él no estaba allí por tanto, horrorizada, pensé que capaz era invisible. ¿Los vampiros podían ser invisibles? Al parecer: sí–. Acá Hyuuga –o no. Se oía impaciente.

Cerré la puerta y lo encontré recostado en la pared al lado mío. Me volví temerosa hacia él.

–Sasuke-kun –tragué grueso–. ¿De qué deseaba hablar conmigo?

Él no contestó enseguida, sino que me estudió por unos segundos, desconfiado. Quizás por el hecho de que yo no había estado de acuerdo con encontrarme con él. Y no lo estaba, la simple idea se me hacía horrible, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Tenía la fija idea de tocarlo. Claro que no pensé que sería tan difícil. Era muy tímida, demasiado, y pensar en tocar siquiera la palma desnuda de su mano hacía que mis mejillas ardieran.

–Así que después de todo sí eres lista –dijo de pronto y yo salí completamente de mi mente para mirarlo fijamente. Sus palabras nuevamente me confundían, jamás lograría entender a qué se refería. Decidí callar y vi atenta cómo cerraba sus párpados–. Tócame.

Mis finalmente mejillas ardieron. Pensé tener trece años nuevamente y sentí unas insoportables ganas de desmayarme de tanta pena. Esa había sido mi idea, sin embargo. ¿Cómo iba a retroceder ahora? Pero quería correr fuera de ahí cuanto antes. Además, él debía de ser un vampiro, que me dijera lista y se ofreciera a que lo tocase lo confirmaba. Eso debía de ser suficiente. O, tal vez, se estaba burlando de mí. Insegura dirigí mi mano hacia la suya, dándome coraje el que tuviera los ojos cerrados. Para cuando estuve a dos centímetros de tocarlo él abrió los ojos y me miró fríamente, congelándome. Agradecí que las miraras no matasen, pero tratándose de mí... Mis mejillas debían imitar a un tomate.

–¿Y? –preguntó.  
–¿Y-y q-qué? –tartamudee, sin saber qué hacer. Él frunció el ceño y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa del instituto.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pues no hacía falta tocarlo allí. ¿O querría hacer algo más? La idea de que él se estaba burlando de mí y aprovechó mi ingenuidad para hacer algo malo conmigo llegó a mi mente. Asustada intenté apartarme, mas, él me detuvo. Tomó en un agarre fuerte mi muñeca y la llevó hacia su pecho descubierto. El calor en mi rostro rápidamente fue reemplazado por el sudor frío. Debía de estar pálida, porque él estaba aún más frío que mi sudor.

Se hizo el completo silencio, pero uno de verdad. No había susurro del viento ni siquiera respiraciones. Nada, sólo silencio. Comencé a ver con más atención mi mano sobre él, y la empecé a desplazar. Mi timidez fue reemplazada por la curiosidad. Él no sólo estaba frío, había algo más. Fue ahí, cuando me acerqué más a su cuerpo e inmovilicé mi mano sobre su corazón, que descubrí porqué había querido que lo tocase en el pecho. Yo no podía sentir el latido del corazón. Lo miré incrédula a los ojos, ignorando todo y pensando sólo en aquel sorprendente descubrimiento. Permití que mi otra mano se deslizara hacia su cuello, justo debajo de la mandíbula en el lado izquierdo. Al presionar dos de mis dedos en esa zona tampoco pude sentir sus latidos.

Fue sorprendente. Tan ensimismada estaba con él que hasta llegué a sostenerlo por los hombros y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho. Nada, no podía oír nada. Me mantuve un minuto más en la misma posición, esperando escuchar un solo golpe. Cuando decepcionada noté que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo amagué por apartarme. No obstante, él me volvió apoyar sobre su pecho y lo escuché. Sólo uno, diminuto. Un fuerte y único golpe. Me aparté entre fascinada y confundida.

–En-Entonces –comencé a decir vacilante. Mi mirada centrada en la suya–. Entonces... sos un... vampiro.

Me decepcioné cuando él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Un vampiro? –eso mismo: un vampiro. Pero no parecía, su mirada incrédula negaba mis palabras–. Yo no soy un vampiro –me aclaró casi ofendido. Bah, eso creí. Seguía neutro pero sus palabras tenían ese acento de que estaba ofendido.  
–Ah... –abrí y cerré mi boca, como un pez fuera del agua.  
–Yo, Hyuuga –se inclinó a mi altura, tomándome de la barbilla para que lo mirara si bien no hacía falta el gesto–, soy una sombra.

Silencio. Un silencio demasiado incomodo para mí.

–No todo el mundo tiene sombras, o una sombra –inició–. Sólo aquellos que estén relacionados con la muerte, y tú lo estas.

Otra vez lo escuché:  
_  
–Todos tenemos un enigma  
y como es lógico ignoramos  
cuál es su clave, su sigilo.  
Rozamos los alrededores,  
coleccionamos los despojos,  
nos extraviamos en los ecos  
y lo perdemos en el sueño.  
Justo cuando iba a descifrarse.  
_

Jamás olvidaría los poemas de mi querido Neji, aquellos que siempre me regalaba. Siempre lo escuchaba, sin embargo. Lo escuchaba a Neji animándome con sus hermosos poemas. Y sí, yo estaba relacionada con la muerte. Estuve a un empujón de morir.

___–_Y vos también tenés el tuyo,  
un enigmita tan sencillo  
que los postigos no lo ocultan,  
ni lo descartan los presagios.  
Está en tus ojos y los cierras.  
Está en tus manos y las quitas.

Antes de que mi dolor brotara Uchiha volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Vos debiste haber muerto en aquel accidente, pero tu primo te salvó –silencio–. Esa fue tu segunda oportunidad para vivir y la última.  
–¿A qué se refiere? –no tartamudee. Principalmente porque Neji me daba coraje y porque sus palabras no me agradaban.  
–No existe una tercera oportunidad de vida, Hyuuga. Y si la hay, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que nosotros, las sombras, terminemos con aquella existencia.  
–Quiere decir... –tragué grueso, confundida y temerosa–. ¿Que va a matarme?  
–No aún –un extraño brillo cruzó sus ojos, uno aterrador–. Se nos asigna a una persona en el momento que ésta haya logrado escapar de la muerte. Si una segunda vez sucede actuamos inmediatamente. Pero no siempre las personas pasan por una situación donde su vida corra peligro y se salven de la muerte, menos dos veces. Por lo cual muchos de nosotros no hacemos absolutamente nada hasta que la persona muera por destino y se nos asigne a otra.  
–Entonces –entre impactada y asustada recordé sus advertencias no encontrándoles sentido–. Entonces, si cruzara la calle sin mirar y viniese un auto sería mejor para Sasuke-kun salvarme. ¿Pero qué ganaría matándome?

Suspiró.

–Yo no tengo permitido hacer eso. Si lo hiciese no existiría más y otra sombra te mataría en mi lugar –se veía cansado por la explicación–. Si alguien te volviese a salvar de un accidente que te llevase a la muerte yo comenzaré a actuar. Me alimentare de vos sin que te des exactamente cuenta. Debilitándote hasta la muerte. Como dije, sólo hay un oportunidad más, no dos.  
–Esto no tiene sentido –discutí–. Una sombra tiene que ser silenciosa. Tú tendrías que estar... –busqué la palabra adecuada en mi perturbada mente. Todo era realmente extraño y difícil de creer– ...Acechándome mientras no vuelva a tener suerte.  
–¿Suerte? –se burló. A mí no me apareció para nada gracioso–. En mi caso... –se recostó en la pared y cerró los ojos–. Estoy aburrido.  
–¿Abu...?

Fruncí el ceño. La lampara se prendió en mi mente.

Aburrido. Estaba aburrido y por consiguiente venía a burlarse de mí. Lo golpeé, fuerte en el rostro y me marché de la azotea furiosa porque no lo entendía. No entendía lo horrible que podían ser las personas. ¿Por qué se burlaba él de mí? Yo no le había hecho nada, nunca le hice nada a nadie. Quería llorar pero no tenía líquido para estas situaciones. No sabía cómo lo había hecho pero él había averiguado mi pasado e inventado una absurda historia para burlarse de mí. Corrí al baño, humillada. En ese momento esa era la más lógica explicación y la única que quería aceptar.

Para entonces, olvidé haberlo tocado.

* * *

_[ _**A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan ]_

* * *

¿Qué tal, gente? ;D

Un capítulo más raro que el anterior, a que sí? Bien, espero que les haya gustado y entretenido.

Y no se me olvida: ¡Muchas gracias por comentarios y favoritos! n.n

¡Saludos!


	3. Una sombra molesta

**G**enero: Romance - Drama - Fantasía.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

***** –Hablan.  
***** "Pensamientos"  
**_* _**_Poemas._ (en este capítulo: no hay xD)

* * *

**Sombras**

* * *

_ 3 | _**U**_na sombra molesta | 3_

* * *

En mi habitación noté que también había olvidado el dibujo y la luz, dejándome sin excusas para negar a aquel ser.

Mi negación se justificaba con el hecho de descubrir que la muerte de Neji debió ser la mía. Si antes sentía culpa ahora la misma me zumbaba en la cabeza, impidiéndome dormir. Por ello me mordí las uñas e inclusive desordené mi cabello. No lloré, porque el miedo no era motivo para llorar. Si bien recordaba sus palabras yo podría morir en cualquier descuido: cruzando la calle e inclusive apoyándome en una baranda. El balcón de mi departamento era intocable para mí.

No me veía insultando ni siquiera a un demonio siendo eso una opción descartada para un desahogo. Mis emociones estaban que colapsaban. Odiaba mi vida, odiaba no haber muerto y odiaba a Uchiha Sasuke por hacerme desear morir. Pero no podía hacerlo. Podría dañar emocional y físicamente a muchas personas. Si intentaba hacer algo así de descabellado podría haber otro Neji que muriera. Y sería en vano, porque al instante le seguiría yo.

Recordé, al dar la quinta vuelta en la cama, las veces que Uchiha me había advertido sobre los peligros que corría. No su larga charla explicativa, sino la vez que me avisó sobre ver a ambos lados al cruzar o sobre la baranda. ¿No sería mejor para él que muriera? Cierto, si moría por destino y no había quién para salvarme él no tendría cena. Porque yo sería pronto o tarde la cena de alguien. Fruncí el ceño y miré la hora en mi celular bajo las sabanas. La luz me segó de momento al estar la habitación a oscuras hasta que vi la hora: 02:06 PM. Frustrada di otra vuelta, quedando mi rostro enfrentado al rincón oscuro en mi habitación. No había dormido aún por descubrir que Uchiha no había bromeado conmigo. De modo que si en verdad era lo que sea que dijo ser y fue él quien irrumpió ayer mi habitación, la sensación anterior de ser observada tenía una razón. Él estaba en aquel rincón. Tragué saliva, sabiendo que no tenía intimidad, y prendí la lampara de lectura. No había nada, lo cual me resultaba imposible.

Apagué la luz. Deseaba ser ignorante a ese tipo de temas pero ya perdí la oportunidad de serlo. Así que quería respuestas a mis tantas preguntas que llegaron a mi mente resultado de la falta de sueño. Él estaba allí y ahora no se quería mostrar. Me resultaba ilógico.

–Sé que está acá –dije en una voz débil pero corrida. Cuando escuché pasos ocultarme bajo las sabanas se me hizo tentador. Aceptar la situación no implicaba estar bien con ella–. Voy a encender la luz. Por favor, no se valla.  
–¿Cuál es la diferencia? –Oh-por-Dios. Podría haberme desmayado de la impresión de escucharlo. Ahora sí me oculté bajo las sabanas, aterrándome cuando el colchón se hundió de un lado. Un vampiro, o lo que sea, se sentó en mi cama, a mi lado. Justo ese que estaba esperando por matarme–. Era cuestión de tiempo.

No respondí pero él no pareció estar frustrado por mi actitud. Al contrario, no oía nada. Reconociendo su paciencia me di ánimos para contestarle.

–¿Cuestión de... de tiempo para qué? –pasando saliva al terminar fue mi turno de esperar una respuesta.  
–Para que lo aceptes –cierto. Lo de la broma no tenía lógica contando con los sucesos pasados. Me contuve de respirar en su silencio–. Entiendo que no sea fácil.  
–Claro que no lo es –salí de las sabanas a una velocidad que desconocía. Mis ojos adaptados a la oscuridad adivinaron una silueta. Bajé la vista avergonzada–. Pero... Pero quiero saber más.  
–Contestare dependiendo de la pregunta –fantástico. Tenía muchas, demasiadas. Sólo esperaba que él pudiera responderlas y de no poder tenía otra pregunta más: ¿Por qué?  
–¿Hay... Hay más de ustedes? –pregunté, aunque la pregunta fuese estúpida.  
–Claro –si fuese cualquier persona su respuesta tendría una sobre carga de sarcasmo. La seriedad la aprecié.  
–¿Ti-Tienen alguna... historia? –mordí mi labio, comenzando a jugar con mis dedos e irguiéndome en mi posición–. Me refiero: ¿por qué esperar a que una persona sobreviva de un accidente es necesario? –aclaré la garganta–. Cla-Claro, si lo... lo es.  
–Es necesario para alimentarnos adecuadamente. Consideramos injusto matar para vivir por lo cual decidimos ser sus jueces –dijo–. Tienen derecho a una nueva oportunidad de vida y si la obtienen no habrá otra. De haberla, se nos permite terminar con sus vidas y alimentarnos. Es lo más justo pensando que ya deberían haber muerto. Es lo mismo cuando te salvan de una enfermedad los médicos, una con la que podrías haber muerto.

No contesté. Me quedé pensando. ¿Era justo actuar como nuestros jueces? ¿Decidir cuándo o no debíamos morir? Era mejor a que nos matasen indiscriminadamente.

–Eso sucede –salté. Me pregunté si podía escuchar mis pensamientos–. Se los llama rebeldes. Son condenados a muerte inmediatamente, pero son rebeldes –algo obvio–, así que es difícil saber sobre su ubicación. Fugitivos, es también la palabra.  
–Por dios –susurré horrorizada–. Yo...Yo tengo que avisar sobre esto.  
–Claro que no lo harás –abrí la boca–. ¿Más preguntas?

Parpadeé. Sí, tenía más preguntas, pero las olvidé. Estaba perturbada de saber que esas cosas mataban a miles de personas inocentes, quizás, por día. Mas, ese pensamiento atrajo a mi mente otra pregunta.

–¿Qué pasa con los que nunca se alimentan? –pregunté. Él lo había mencionado con anterioridad. Muchos de ellos no comían lo que dura la vida de una persona, desde pequeños hasta viejos.  
–No lo necesitamos –intenté hablar, pero me interrumpió–. Sin embargo, es muy placentero y a las sombras nos da más fuerza.

Sombras, anoté mentalmente. Ese era el nombre de ellos. Tenía sentido, considerando que están siempre detrás nuestro, o eso imaginaba. Abrí los párpados completamente, al darme cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle. Él había sido asignado a mí hace ocho meses. Ocho meses vigilándome de cerca, siguiendo mis pasos, silencioso. Me aterré.

–¿Ocho meses? –pensé en voz alta. Lo imaginé asentir–. ¿E-E-Estuvo o-ocho meses...?  
–Sí.  
–¿Incluso...? –sentí el rostro entero arder. Cuando contesté, desconociendo el porqué, las luces se encendieron–. Incluso cuando yo... ¿Incluso cuando yo me... duchaba?

Lo vi asentir, sin burla ni sonrisa. Estoico, pero había asentido. ¡Él me había visto tal y como Dios me trajo al mundo! Quería desaparecer de la tierra. Porque no importase que fuese animal, una sombra o hasta el espejo, yo me avergonzaría igual. Me hundí más en las sabanas, deseando que se fuera. Ahora él era un igual y deseé volver a estar en la oscuridad.

–Eso no está bien –dejé salir con una voz débil. Había cosas más importantes que este asunto de las qué preocuparme, pero siendo alguien tímido no podía ignorar ese hecho.  
–No le veo el problema –¿Qué no qué? Le quise pegar, pero yo no era así, o no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario o yo estuviese descolocada–. Nuestro corazón está congelado, y no sentimos. No soy ningún humano para que ese tipo de visión me afecte.  
–Pero a mí me afecta –discutí, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la pared. Pensé tener fiebre de lo caliente que estaba mi rostro.  
–¿Por qué? –preguntó brusco y yo pensé escuchar curiosidad.

¿Es que no lo sabía? ¡Podría morir si alguna vez lo encontraba viéndome en esos momentos de intimidad! Y no exagero, en lo más mínimo. Ahora estaba en una situación peor que esa, además de temer bañarme, tenía que explicarle el porqué de algo realmente obvio, y no era ningún profesor. Lo más seguro era que no me entendiera y me obligase a repetir.

–Porque es incomodo –me limité a decir inflando los cachetes–, y vergonzoso.

Él asintió.

–¿No hay más preguntas?  
–Sí –otra vez susurré. Aún descompuesta por el hecho de saber que no tengo intimidad–. ¿Por qué... puedo verlo?

Hubo un gran silencio. Nuevamente, la curiosidad que mató al gato corrió hacia mí. Él había justificado su presencia por aburrimiento, pero eso no me decía nada. Conmigo moriría a partir del mismo.

–Estoy aburrido –repitió, mirándome atentamente. Quizás pensó que lo volvería a golpear pero no lo hice ni lo haría. Pareció entender que yo esperaba más, así que continuó. Su voz grave, su rostro serio–. No puedo responder más.

Posteriormente se inclinó hacia mí. La helada mano de él se posó sobre uno de mis brazos y la otra en mi mentón. Y me besó. Lento, frío y seguro. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos cuando el gesto se profundizó. Yo, principalmente, porque estaba impresionada de lo repentino del mismo. No fue mi primer beso, un vez, curiosa, yo le había pedido a mi primo Neji que me besara y había sido fantástico. Éste, sin embargo, estaba siendo más bien mecánico o al menos de parte de Uchiha. Desconociendo si fue el hecho de que me encontraba sorprendida y desarmada, comencé a sentir más. Me concentré en el roce de nuestras lenguas, logrando por fin cerrar los ojos y sorprendiéndome de la distinta sensación. Yo, aunque no lo había deseado, reconocía haber extrañado la sensación de un beso.

Comencé a disfrutar de la acción hasta que se apartó y un balde de agua fría cayó en mis hombros.

–¿Qué...Qué cree que hizo? –demandé, aunque debía oírse gracioso por mi voz suave y mi ceño fruncido pero eso no importaba. Yo estaba llena de curiosidad. Principalmente porque cuando abrí los ojos él tenía el mismo rostro serio. Parecía estar analizando la situación.  
–Una marca –respondió–. Realicé una marca que te impedirá hablar sobre las sombras.

Entonces todo volvió a ser oscuridad, y más tarde desperté.

¿Había sido todo un sueño? Sacudí la cabeza espantada por la locura que debía estar despertando dentro de mí. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí al levantarme un minuto antes de que el despertador sonara y no una hora antes. Supuse que debía estar cansada. Cuando entré al baño lo primero que realicé fue lavar mi rostro, me veía horrible por la falta de sueño aunque no me importaba mucho. Posteriormente cogí el cepillo de dientes y coloqué la pasta en él. Cepillé mis dientes y al intentar lavar la lengua dejé que el cepillo cayera. Había un extraño símbolo negro en ella que me espantó.

Realicé mi primer juramento en la vida si bien sonó torpe y gracioso. Nada había sido un sueño y él no había mentido. Pero, ¿una marca? ¿Hizo una marca con besarme? Miré hacia mi brazo, donde él había posado su mano, suspiré aliviada al ver que no tenía ningún tatuaje allí. Por suerte jamás dejaría que alguien me lamiera, y al ser esa su habilidad para crear tatuajes yo estaba a salvo de terminar pintada en negro.

No hablé en todo el santo día, o lo que llevaba de él. Kiba me preguntaba y preguntaba, igual que Mizuki, no obteniendo respuestas de mi parte. Me alejé corriendo de ellos mientras sonreía tratándolos de extraños. Estaba en el segundo recreo y mi isla privada allí era la biblioteca, nadie nunca la habitaba. Oh, bueno, casi nadie. Le sonreí a Shino que levantó sus ojos al escucharme entrar. Él era todavía más callado que yo, no me veía sometida a problemas de habla a su alrededor.

Adentrándome entre los estantes busqué libros en la sección de romance. Yo era una romántica y adoraba ese tipo de relatos. Con ellos tenía una excusa para llorar, aunque mi razón era otra servía en desahogo. Al tenerle un raro rechazo a las mesas de la biblioteca escogí sentarme en el suelo, escondida entre los estantes de esa sección. Abrí el libro para comenzar a leer y sentí que alguien tomó asiento junto a mí. Abrí los ojos entre incomoda y asustada, y escondí más mi rostro en el libro. Por el rabillo del ojo logré divisar una cabellera negra.

–¿Q-Qué hace acá? –susurré evitando mirarlo.  
–Soy una sombra –no era una novedad–, y la tuya.

Me corrí unos centímetros más de él y suspiré relajada al ver que no se acercó más a mí. Así que irguiéndome caminé unos siete pasos lejos de él y me senté. Cuando lo vi delante de mí creí que mi fin había llegado. De milagro no grité.

–Estoy aburrido –dijo de repente. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Me veía cara de payaso para hacerlo reír? Me sonrojé ante mi atrevimiento, y más al saber que él podía leer mis pensamientos. Iba a disculparme pero habló antes–. Mi princesa azul, ¿conoce alguna actividad interesante de realizar?  
–H-Hinata –corregí. No entendía porqué me llamaba así, además de que no estaba entre mis favoritos ese color–. Y no, Sasuke-kun –sonreí–. De hecho, leer es mi entretenimiento.

Difícilmente me hubiese contestado e igual, en ese momento, llegó Shino. Casi caigo de espaldas cuando se sentó sobre Sasuke, pero éste desapareció. Tragué con dificultad. O me estaba volviendo loca o el mundo ya lo estaba.

–¿"En busca de la roza azul"? –preguntó él. Yo asentí con una leve sonrisa y sonrojo–. ¿Y qué hay de Biología?  
–¿Biología? –fue mi turno de preguntar.  
–Pensé que buscarías un libro sobre el trabajo que hay que realizar –acomodó sus lentes–. Ryu-kun vino ayer desesperado por información. Pensé que hoy serías vos, te preparé los libros.  
–Oh –intenté recordar y efectivamente estábamos juntos en ese trabajo–. No debiste molestarte, Shino-kun.

Él negó. Me paré cuando Shino lo hizo y lo seguí. En la mesa donde se encontraba antes habían tres libros sobre el tema del trabajo. Le agradecí como era debido, sin embargo, me congelé al verlo a él entrar. Mi estado llamó la atención de Shino, que miró hacia donde lo hacía yo. Y mi alarma se expandió aún más. Shino lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada, todos sus pasos.

Intenté preguntarle si podía verlo también, pero no lo logré. Nada salió de mi boca. Fue tanta mi desesperación por no poder hablar que sentí que me asfixiaba. Saber perdida mi voz me recordó lo valiosa que era, inclusive no poder tartamudear me afectó.

–Idiota –solté en voz alta y mis manos cubrieron rápidamente mis labios. Shino me miraba confundido y detrás de él Sasuke desnudaba una curva sonrisa–. L-Lo siento.

La pena me inundó. Agaché el rostro completamente rojo. Aprovechando no poder hablar pensé en soltar groserías puesto que no saldrían. Grave error fue el que cometí al olvidar esas comedias donde la palabra que no deseas que sea escuchada es la sonante. Realicé otra reverencia abochornada.

–¿Me lo dijiste a mí? –escuché. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con el estoico rostro de Sasuke. Recordé el sello que realizó conmigo y lo consideré injusto, un delito. Fruncí el ceño–. Pensé que eras educada y amable. Me equivoqué –sus palabras me dieron en mi punto débil.  
–¡N-No! No piense eso, Sasuke-kun –dije rápidamente. No actuaba, yo de verdad estaba avergonzada. Insultar no era lo mío–. Fue un accidente, yo no podía hablar y...  
–No importa, niña grosera –abrí la boca–. Necesito tu ayuda con el trabajo de Biología y vos parecés inteligente.  
–Hinata no puede –la voz de Shino apareció, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. Lo ignoré y mi atención se centró en mi defensor y salvador, si bien no tenía caso puesto que era inútil alejar a tu sombra–. Ella tiene que hacer el suyo con su novio.

Deseé que no me hubiera defendido, sus palabras por poco hacen que me desmaye.

–Ryu-kun n-no es mi novio –aclaré confundida–. ¿Por qué piensa eso, Shino-kun?  
–¿Aún no son pareja? –preguntó serio, y agachando el rostro negué–. Bueno, yo pensé...  
–Vamos Hyuuga –me erguí al escuchar su voz y con tal de librarme del tema de Ryu lo seguí.

Fuimos a la azotea y corrí hacia las barandas, bajo el sol para ver el movimiento en el jardín debajo. Su inoportuna voz me sonó molesta.

–¿Y ese insulto? –preguntó mientras se sentaba apoyado en la pared–. ¿Te molesto, pequeña grosera?  
–Ya lo hicieron antes –yo sabía lo que él intentaba hacer, él controló mi voz e hizo que lograra hablar al pensar decir una grosería. Saberlo me puso de los pelos–. Mi forma de ser no es ninguna diversión. ¿Tengo que explicárselo a usted también?  
–¿No lo es? –ese sarcasmo lo odié–. A mí me pareció divertido, ya que no conoces otro modo tuve que encontrar uno –miró el cielo–. La que viste fue mi primer sonrisa desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mi idea de regañarlo se desvaneció al escucharlo. ¿Su primer sonrisa desde hace mucho tiempo? Sentí pena por él si bien conocía lo molesto que era que alguien sintiese eso por ti. Quise que riera no deseando ver su estoico rostro. Ese pensar mío me recordó porqué yo siempre debía sonreír, aunque no quisiera.

–No está bien que no sonrías –dije amablemente. Me acerqué a él para sentarme frente suyo, bajo el sol donde el calor me daba–. Pero tampoco que te burles de mí –desviando la vista.  
–Si no deseo hacerlo no lo haré –nuevamente me molesté. Intentaba ser amable y él se comportaba grosero. Él era todo un contra–. Antes de tener una sonrisa lo suficientemente falsa hasta hacerse desagradable prefiero no sonreír.

Abrí la boca para hablar, no obstante, nada salió de allí. Él estaba hablando de mí. No entendí bien si me molesté o más bien sentí frustración. Él podía seguirme a todas partes pero no era mi amigo, no tenía porqué importarle mis cosas. Me encogí de hombros al final, decidiendo que mis asuntos y decisiones eran sólo míos. Él era una sombra en mi vida, lo entendía pero debía saber la función de las mismas.

–Las sombras no hablan –fue mi respuesta. Estaba molesta y no medí mis palabras, las cuales podrían lastimar. Él era insensible pero eso no justificaba mis palabras.  
–Soy una sombra moderna entonces –sonreí débilmente, mirando un punto exacto en el suelo–. Y una princesa azul no tiene porqué recriminarme que no sonría.  
–No me digas más así –no era una princesa y tampoco era azul. Quizás mi cabello lo fuera pero no yo–. Que yo haga cosas que no se deben no justifica que otros lo hagan. No digo que sonrías siempre, pero que lo hagas.  
–Tu amabilidad es sorprendente –sonreí–, y molesta –fruncí el ceño.  
–Tú... –busqué la palabra–... idiota.

No pude alegrarme de que sonriera o de su carcajada, porque la razón era yo. Sasuke era la persona más molesta que hubiese conocido en mi vida. Seguramente malvado, grosero e insensible. En ese momento olvidé que no era una persona y la traté como tal. Me marché de la azotea.

Al salir de clases me encontré con Ryu, quien me estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela. Cuando se ofreció acompañarme a mi casa no tuve otra opción que aceptar. Lo que me había dicho Shino sobre él me sorprendió. Siempre pensé que me consideraba una más de las tantas mujeres que asistían en el Instituto, o algo así como un desafío al rechazarlo constantemente. Y aunque no me gustase de esa forma no podía ser más grosera observando el esfuerzo que realizaba por tener mi atención. De ser él me sentiría bastante mal.

Me compró un helado de agua al cual cada dos por tres mordía él. Nuestra cercanía y risas eran el reflejo de una pareja joven y felizmente enamorada. Sabía que no todo era lo que parecía, sin embargo, fue bueno imaginar que así sería con mi pareja algún día, si es que la llegaba a tener. Capaz sería él. Bajo ese pensamiento me sonrojé y lo miré tímidamente. Su gran sonrisa me sorprendió, avergonzándome.

–Llegamos –avisé todavía sonrojada. Su sonrisa se veía radiante.  
–Oh, bueno. Entonces –fue bueno saber que él también se encontraba nervioso. Lo encontré tierno–, adiós.  
–Adiós.  
–Eh. ¡Oye! –sosteniéndome la muñeca me obligó a voltearme a él, llamando mi atención su leve sonrojo. Volví a sonreír sin verme obligada a hacerlo–. ¿Qué... Qué te parece si dejamos el trabajo para el sábado?

Pensé si tenía algo que hacer y resultó ser que no. Iba a asentir pero otra voz se escuchó.

–Hey, tú, caradura –¿Pero qué...?–. Yo no puedo traer mujeres a casa pero tú traes uno con músculos y todo –Oh por Dios, que se callara–. Bien, bien. No hay problema que traigas chicos, pero por favor que no sean tan grandes, no más que yo. ¿Cómo se supone que le patee el culo si se propasa contigo si es más grande?

Abrí la boca al divino botón. Dan continuó.

–Tú, pelirrojo –asintió hacia él, si bien su cabello era más bien naranja. Compadecí a Ryu–. ¿Qué pensabas hacer?  
–Nada –contestó nervioso.  
–Nada que Hinata no quisiese hacer. ¿Verdad? –parecía un pez fuera del agua abriendo y cerrando la boca. No entendí bien de qué se reía Ryu–. Pareceré más joven pero tengo bastante experiencia para saber lo que iban a hacer –me miró con los ojos entrecerrados–. Pequeña pervertida, entra, vamos.

Con una reverencia de disculpa y diciéndole que no tenía problemas en ir a su casa el sábado, entré dentro del edificio. Eso fue tan vergonzoso que no supe con qué cara lo miraría mañana. Y a Dan tampoco lo podía ver. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta imaginación para inventarse esas cosas? Cuando llegamos al departamento se cruzó de brazos y me vio con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Me pareció que intentaba no reírse, pero la cosa era difícil. Hice un puchero.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso, Dan –su expresión de indignación me indignó a mí.  
–Ve a tu cuarto, jovencita –Ssacudió la cabeza–. Caradura.

Me fui a mi cuarto avergonzada e indignada. Encontrarme con Sasuke sacándome sabanas para ponerlas junto a la pared me sorprendió.

–No puedes hacer eso –dije. Él se encogió de hombros.  
–Es más cómodo así, aunque no duerma.

No protesté y me metí en la ducha, lo de Dan fue suficiente para que me dieran ganas de dormir, aunque fuese pleno día y aunque fuese a despertar. Como hoy el mundo no estaba de mi lado, al abrir la ducha y adentrarme en la bañara escuché a la puerta abrirse. Abrí los ojos y miré a ambos de mis lados. De repente se abrió la cortina y ahí estaba esa maldita sombra de Sasuke. No grité ni dije nada, en cambio me desmayé.

Abrí mis ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Hacía frío y sentirlo me hizo recordar todo. Estuve por volver a desmayarme cuando lo escuché hablar en mi oído.

–Perdón por el sello, era necesario –como si me importase el sello. Yo estaba inmóvil–. Lo que yo hago no es correcto. No sólo yo me metería en problemas, tú también. No debes hablar aunque no te crean.  
–Sasuke-kun –adiviné su silueta en la oscuridad y, próximamente, lo golpeé en el rostro.

Comprendí en ese mismo instante porqué era una sombra, una molesta sombra. Pero si era necesario que lo golpeara para que respetara mi intimidad yo lo haría. Su estúpida risa fue un claro desafío y también me dijo algo que en cierta parte me alivió y enfadó más. Antes no me había visto en la ducha, ésta había sido su primera vez y, para colmo de los colmos, fue para molestarme. Sus siguientes palabras desvanesieron mi enfado.

–Estás desnuda, Hyuuga.

Quería desaparecer de la mismísima tierra y estar en un desierto, en un punto donde no llegasen las sombras.

* * *

_[ _**A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan ]_

* * *

¿Cómo están, gente?

Bueno, un poco de humor. Siendo un payaso siempre tengo que agregar humor, aunque sea en un capítulo. Si les gustó ya saben qué hacer= Dejen un review para que les dé mi dirección así saben dónde mandarme comida ;D ¿Qué? (._.) Si les gustó denme de comer como recompensa, no sean ratas -.-

¡Gracias por los reviews y favoritos! ¡Me dan más ánimos para escribir!

¡Saludos!


	4. Un sol cada vez más anaranjado

**G**enero: Romance - Drama - Fantasía.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

***** –Hablan.  
***** "Pensamientos"  
**_* _**_Poemas._ (en este capítulo: "Vivo sin vivir en mí" de Teresa de Ávila)

* * *

**Sombras**

* * *

_4 | Un sol cada vez más anaranjado | 4_

* * *

Mi situación no era para nada fácil, en lo absoluto. Sobre mí yacían las miradas de todos mis compañeros y estudiantes de otros cursos. La mayor parte de los ojos que me apuntaban pertenecían a público femenino. Y algo que odiaba a toda costa era la atención; la excesiva atención provocaba que mi timidez e inseguridad volviesen haciendo que nuevamente me comportase cual gato asustado, y sólo había un culpable: Sasuke Uchiha.

Luego del incidente en la ducha y sus burlas sobre mi desnudez no dormí, o no lo hice tan bien, en los últimos dos días. Tuve que vestirme bajo las sabanas para evitar que él me viese. Además cuando se acostaba en aquel rincón oscuro sobre mis sabanas no dejaba de mirarme. Cuatro horas duraba con los párpados bien alzados, y la incomodidad que sentí llegó a gritar. Él no se movía en toda la noche ni dejaba de mirarme, quizás sin parpadear. Seguramente trataba de molestarme nuevamente, o sólo me observaba. De igual manera, cual fuese la razón de su mirada sobre mí no importaba puesto que quería que lo dejase de hacer. Comenzaba a asustarme.

Lo que no esperé hoy fue que me siguiese. Si bien no descubría todavía en qué momento desapareció de la nada y reapareció mi hermano no logró verlo, y una cuadra alejada de él Sasuke estaba caminando junto a mí y sin decir ni una sola palabra, yo lo imité. No encontré nada malo en la acción de caminar juntos, pero prontamente lo hice: los adolescentes contaban con demasiada imaginación. Llegando al Instituto ambos nos convertimos en el centro de atención. Ahora toda clase de miradas eran dirigidas a mi persona, al igual que los cotilleos. Me mordía el labio con nerviosismo de sólo imaginarme qué cosas se decían de nosotros.

"Por favor, vete" pensé escondiendo mi rostro detrás del flequillo. Temía que en poco tiempo aparecieran Kiba y Mizuki, siendo su aparición mi condena. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué decirles sobre Sasuke–. Sasuke-kun...  
–Hyuuga –mirando hacia al cielo–, ignóralos porque no me iré de tu lado.

Suspiré. Uchiha era extremadamente terco y egoísta. ¿No podía entenderme? Yo era pésima mintiendo, además de que siempre estaba detrás de los demás. Ryu y yo no éramos nada pero no soportaría lastimarlo, y que él me viera con Sasuke significaba que desarrollaría una gran decepción y tristeza. ¿Cómo estoy tan segura? Simplemente lo sé, desde ayer cuando supe que sus sentimiento eran reales. Sé más que nadie el sufrimiento que se experimenta cuando alguien no te corresponde tus sentimientos, intensificándose cuando de verdad te esforzaste por esa atención especial. Mas, tampoco podría aceptarlo como pareja. No ahora cuando él no es más que un amigo, o compañero, ante mis ojos.

–Las calladas son las peores –escuché detrás de mí y mis mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente. Kiba me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Detecté en él, también, cierta preocupación y desconfianza.  
–Ella debe tener un complejo con estos tipos –susurró con una sonrisa Mizuki a Kiba. Se suponía que debía sonreír o abochornarme, y por eso me incliné por lo segundo, aunque por dentro algo en mí se quebró.  
–¿Q-Qué piensan? –dije con una tímida sonrisa en mi rostro. Por el rabillo del ojo noté la mirada examinadora de Sasuke clavada en mí, completamente serio. Kiba realizaba la misma acción mirándolo a él–. Sasuke-kun y yo sólo camina...  
–Tsk –parpadee varias veces observando cómo Sasuke se alejaba, dejándome completamente confundida. El próximo chasquido de Kiba hizo que reparase nuevamente en su presencia y la de Mizuki–. Hablaremos después Hinata, entre tanto piensa una buena excusa que justifique qué hacías con un idiota como ese –tomó de la mano a Mizuki y pasó de mí–. He vistos cosas malas: la comida de Mizuki, matemáticas y este tipo. Comenzaré a pensar que Ryu es mejor.

Agaché la mirada cuando sentí que se apartaban, llena de preocupación. Puede que lo que Kiba dijo fuese cierto, no obstante, estar lejos de Sasuke no era una opción, principalmente porque no podía alejarlo de mí. Resignada comencé a pensar, pues Kiba me había dado tiempo para que lo hiciese y yo lo iba a aprovechar.

Una vez el timbre sonó sentí que se me iba a quemar la cabeza de tanto pensar. Estaba totalmente seca de ideas o imaginación. A paso tortuga caminé hacia el salón de clases, deseando que sonara la alarma de emergencia, ya sea por un incendio o por una amenaza de bomba no verdadera puesto que ya había sucedido. Mordiendo mi labio inferior levanté la mirada hacia la campana roja, y reforcé la mordida para después sacudir mis ideas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debía afrontar mis problemas o, más bien, no dramatizar mi situación. No le veía lo malo a caminar con Sasuke. Era un grosero pero yo había estado mal al juzgarlo sin conocerlo (aunque era una persona mala en verdad), y los demás también lo estaban, porque no sabían nada sobre él, ni lo que era. De repente abrí los ojos: yo sólo me crucé a Uchiha en el camino a la escuela y vinimos juntos, nada más que eso.

Iba a sonreír pero la idea de realizar tal mueca cayó en picada al escuchar la alarma de emergencia. No tuve tiempo a pensar ya que sentí que alguien me jaló del brazo para arrastrarme consigo, mientras corría. Levantando la mirada me topé con una espalda ancha y cabellos de color anaranjado: Ryu.

En mi cabeza miles de hipótesis se formaron, resaltando sólo tres: la alarma había sonado debido a un verdadero incendio y Ryu estaba protegiéndome. Otra, la alarma había sido activada por él como una excusa para estar a solas conmigo. Por último, se trataba de una broma de algún adolescente anunciando una amenaza de bomba. Abrí levemente mis ojos al recordar mis pensamientos y me arrepentí de ellos al ver la gravedad del asunto. Si de verdad ocurría algo en el Instituto mis amigos estaban en peligro. Me detuve de pronto y por consiguiente también Ryu lo hizo.

–¿Y los demás? –pregunté suavemente pero preocupada. Él me regalo su típica mueca encantadora, con la cual muchas mujeres caían.  
–No hay de qué preocuparse Hinata, no vi ningún fuego –iba a preguntar entonces porqué corríamos, sin embargo me interrumpió ampliando su sonrisa–. Si nos vamos rápido podemos saltearnos el resto de la clase –desvió la mirada–, y estar juntos para... ¡Para hablar sobre el trabajo de Biología!

Asentí y, para mi sorpresa, inmediatamente comencé a correr, pero guiada de otra mano bastante grande y fría. Perdí de vista al pelirrojo que gritaba mi nombre desde la lejanía debido a la cantidad de estudiantes que nos atravesaban y me dejé guiar por Sasuke, sin saber qué hacer. No quería ser más descortés con él porque yo no era así, al contrario, me caracterizaba por ser extremadamente amable. No obstante, tampoco podía dejar a Ryu plantado, menos soltar bruscamente la mano de Sasuke.

–S-Sasuke-kun...  
–¿Estás agitada? –preguntó sarcástico–. Todavía nos falta correr bastante Hyuuga.  
–¿A-A dónde vamos? –con gran esfuerzo logré preguntar, mirando cómo los estudiantes salían en filas ordenadas del colegio y, en cambio, nosotros íbamos en dirección contraria a ellos, además, con gran velocidad–. Sas...  
–Ese lugar es demasiado aburrido, más que tu habitación –dijo sereno, sin siquiera presentar dificultad al hablar–. Hmp. Pensé que querías que esto pasara. Sólo te hago un favor, y a mí.

Estuve a un punta pie de contestarle a sus palabras, pero por poco me trago la lengua cuando vi frente a mí un mural. Tiré de la muñeca de Sasuke para detenerlo si bien de nada sirvió, él realizó la misma acción. Al cerrar mis ojos para recibir el impacto y rezar por mi vida o porque el dolor no fuese tanto, Sasuke se detuvo. Sonreí aliviada al no chocar con nada.

–Abre los ojos –sonó la fría voz de él y yo obedecí, quedando boquiabierta al no ver ningún muro. Me volví hacia atrás y ahí estaba. Parpadee y luego sentí que me estaba por desmayar.

¡Me estaba volviendo loca! ¿Qué cosas me estaba imaginando yo? Recordé en ese instante que no desayuné y la falta de comida estaba haciendo efecto en mí.

–Lo atravesamos –me explicó y sentí nuevamente el leve mareo. Seguramente consecuencia de que me estaba por despertar. Esto era un mal sueño, yo lo sabía y no me iba a dejar engañar. Finalmente miré a Sasuke curiosa y asustada, y él asintió. Me solté de su mano y corrí hacia al muro para atravesarlo. Nunca nada me dolió más que el golpe que recibí al chocar contra la pared.  
–Yo estoy loca –susurré bajo, sobándome el brazo con dolor. Realicé un puchero decepcionada y fruncí el ceño. Estúpido Sasuke.  
–No lo sé –dijo él de pronto, parado junto a mí–. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
–¿Por qué lo hice? –mi sarcasmo era inmenso, y casi inaudible.  
–Sí –el colmo de los colmos fue que él no me ayudaba a levantarme ni se mostraba preocupado por mí. Tuve que hacerlo yo junto a un gran suspiro resignado–. No funciona si no te toco.

¿Y cómo se suponía que lo iba a adivinar?

Cuando mi muñeca fue sostenida por una mano completamente helada comencé a caminar. No tenía idea hacia dónde él me guiaba, ni siquiera sabía que conocía la zona, pero no protesté. Al parecer nadie nos podía ver. Fue sorprendente caminar entre tanta gente y que nadie reparase en nosotros, es más, llegué a traspasar un brazo. La sensación fue tan horrible que prometí no volver a hacerlo.

Nos detuvimos en una gran avenida cuando la luz verde apareció. Sasuke apretó sólo un poco más mi muñeca.

–Recuerda: para ti ya no existe la suerte, Hyuuga.

No dije nada, seguí mirando delante de mí esperando porque la luz cambiase. Sin embargo, por dentro sus palabras todavía provocaban aquel molestar y amargo sabor. El desasosiego de esa verdad era casi insoportable. Ser de hielo, un hielo debajo del sol, era algo bueno después de todo. Mientras el tiempo parecía haberse congelado miré hacia donde un niño gritaba completamente feliz. Era encantador. Me recordó a Toshiro, quien de pronto quise visitar. ¿Porqué no lo invitaba hoy a cenar, o a desayunar? ¿Por qué no iba yo a su casa a ayudar a su padre y a él? Ese muchacho me encantaba, lo adoraba. Sonreí inconscientemente hasta que vi a aquel niño correr hacia la calle una vez la luz verde cambió a una roja. Abrí los ojos horrorizada al ver a una ambulancia venir a alta velocidad y actué inmediatamente.

Me solté de Sasuke al ver que nadie hacía nada y que el chico quedó estático al ver la cercanía del automóvil. Actué en un parpadear y con la mente fría: salté sobre él y cayó conmigo, sobre mí debido a que había girado para evitar aplastarlo. Su rostro asustado y sus palabras de perdón me hicieron llorar a mí. Pequeñas y escasas gotas recorrieron mis mejillas, odiaba el insistente calor que provocaba que el hielo se derritiese.

¿Por qué _él_ no me había cogido y llevado consigo en vez de empujarme?

La pregunta fue fugaz y al instante volví a reparar en el niño. Mis mejillas ya estaban secas y las de él completamente empapadas. Me conmoví y lo apoyé sobre mi pecho ignorado sus palabras de perdón. No tenía porqué perdonar nada, él era sólo un niño.

–No te hiciste ningún daño. ¿Verdad? –apenado asintió, yo ignoré el calor en mi espalda–. ¿Tus padres?  
–Ellos están trabajando –me dijo en una voz bastante baja. La gente amontonándose alrededor de nosotros me obligó a alzar al niño y contestar con una sonrisa que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Varias personas me aplaudieron, pero mi mente no se encontraba en esa escena. Ahora sólo existía el adorable niño–. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
–Sora –susurró en mi oído–. Yo...Yo de verdad lo sien...  
–No me importa. ¿Sabes? –a unos dos negocios se hallaba una heladería, mis ojos se clavaron allí–. ¿Quieres helado? –antes de que hablara lo interrumpí–. ¡Claro que quieres! Ven, te compraré uno, o dos. No sé. ¿Cuántos quieres, Sora-chan?

Al estar sentados con nuestros respectivos helados y hablando amenamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de momento. Sentí la leve sensación de que estaba olvidando algo. Volteé hacia uno de mis costados para encontrar a alguien, cualquier persona, pero Sora quería sólo para él mi atención. Cada que volteaba su pequeña mano volvía mi rostro a él. No tuve otra opción que escuchar sus ocurrencias con una genuina sonrisa.

Cerca de media hora lo llevé a su casa. Me había hecho prometer no contar sobre lo ocurrido a sus padres ya que se había salteado las clases, al igual que él me prometió mirar siempre a ambos lados antes de cruzar una calle, aun cuando la luz esté en rojo. Me despedí de Sora y al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí creí ver un fantasma al tiempo que me quedaba sin aire, luego respiré tranquila.

Resultó ser Sasuke.

–Hay que irnos, Hyuuga –directo al grano. Yo suspiré, cansada de seguir sus ordenes. ¿No era él el que tenía que seguirme a mí? –. Ahora.

Su prisa me distrajo de mis pensamiento, reemplazándolos por preguntas. ¿A qué se debía tanto apuro? No fuimos a mi departamento, sino que todavía más lejos. Viéndolo atentamente se veía casi como siempre, pero no estoico. Tenía el ceño levemente, muy levemente, fruncido y sus ojos en blanco a la situación. Prontamente comencé a sentirme nerviosa, recordando que lo olvidé por completo. Intenté disculparme abochornada por mi descortesía.

–Estuve con vos aunque no me hayas visto –contó todavía en otro planeta, como si estuviese programado para decirme tales palabras. De repente quise su atención y que me mirara, su actitud me daba a entender que algo había hecho mal. No saber qué me molestaba–. ¿En qué pensaste?

Parpadee.

–¿Sobre qué? –algo que no me agradaba de él, contando que siempre me confundía, era que saliese de la nada con un tema ajeno a mí.  
–El niño. ¿Por qué lo salvaste? –cuando fruncí el ceño para contestarle a sus palabras, el mismo se deshizo casi al instante. Él me miró, atento, esperando porque entendiese a dónde quería llegar. Lo hice, y desvié mi mirada abochornada.  
–Él... ¿Él va a tener una sombra? –pregunté bajo, evitando mirarlo.  
–Entre otras cosas –chasqueando la lengua con los dientes detuvo sus pasos y tomó mi muñeca obligándome a voltearme a él con brusquedad. Una pareja pasó por nuestro lado sin inmutarse por nuestra presencia. Deduje que nadie nos veía, nuevamente–. ¿Y si morías? –se notaba agitado y noté que evitaba no gritarme por mi ineptitud.  
–Yo... –abrí los ojos sorprendida–. Yo olvidé eso... –fruncí el ceño–. ¡Pero no me arrepiento de lo hecho!  
–En tu lugar lo estaría –dijo más clamando y cuidadoso. En cambio, yo exploté. Quise golpearlo por egoísta y malvado, por ser un ser sin corazón.  
–¡Es sólo un niño! –grité–. ¡Tiene toda una vida por delate, en cambio la mía ya term...! –tapé rápidamente mis labios, bajo su atenta mirada y desvié la mía. Llena de impotencia y enojada conmigo por bocona. Volví mis manos unos puños–. Él va a estar bien, prometió tener más cuidado a partir de ahora –susurré.

No me contestó, siguió mirándome con sus enormes ojos curiosos. Ignoraba de dónde provenía esa curiosidad si bien tampoco me importaba ahora. Yo nunca había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, aunque sí las pensé. Me sentí mal, me quería ir corriendo y empujar a Sasuke lejos de mí. Estando descontrolada lo hice. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no viendo la sombra que seguía cada uno de mis pasos. Mi memoria últimamente no funcionaba demasiado bien y al reparar en eso apreté los puños acelerando más el paso.

Pasando las calles con prisa recordé el accidente en la mañana. Yo estuve a punto de morir nuevamente por mi imprudencia. Mas, eso no me importaba mucho, sobre esa verdad me importaba más el hecho de que no me asustaba. Estuve por morir y no estaba, en lo absoluto, asustada. Saber que en cambio salvaba una vida más valiosa quizás tenía un peso en el asunto, o simplemente quería morir. Estaba siendo egoísta pensando sólo en mí por primera vez y poniéndome por delante de los demás, no obstante, necesitaba serlo. Me detuve de pronto. Yo deseaba morir y aún así salté con el niño, tenía que asegurarme de que estaría a salvo y si lo empujaba podría caer conmigo. Pero para qué buscar escusas cuando podía hacer sin necesidad de una.

–¿Qué piensas, Hyuuga? –voltee hacia la voz. Sasuke tenía levemente el ceño fruncido y parecía mirarme con desaprobación. Yo bajé el rostro con impotencia corriendo por mis venas, dándome fuerzas.  
–Ya lo sabe –fue lo único que dije, sin querer volver a pensar nuevamente mi deseo. Si podía leer mis pensamientos para qué decirlos en voz alta.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, con una calma desesperante. Temía acobardarme con cada paso que daba. Al estar frente a mí alzó mi mentón para que lo mirase. Podía ver mi firmeza reflejada es su negros ojos.

–Sí –su voz autoritaria me estremeció–. Pero vos no.  
–Lo sé –nunca soné tan convencida, si bien mi fortaleza no era muy estable. Sonreí levemente, resignada a mi destino–. Máteme, aliméntese de mí... o cualquier cosa. No quiero vivir.

A continuación de esas palabras me besó de forma salvaje, introduciendo al instante su lengua en mi cavidad. La acción de alejarlo me era ajena debido a la sorpresa, y correspondí sin hacerlo, totalmente confundida. Sentí su mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca, acercándome más a él y provocando que sintiese cual frío eran sus labios, mejillas y manos. No sabía bien a dónde íbamos, pero me agradó la sensación y escuché, aunque bajo, a la voz que insistía en que le correspondiese. Después de todo iba a morir, no perdía nada.

Sacudí la última idea, y decidí que yo no iba a aceptar eso. Intenté separarme de él pero me acorraló en una de las paredes de dónde fuese que nos encontrábamos. Desvié agitada mi rostro a un costado para evitar que me besase, y él me susurró en el oído:

–¿No querías morir? –suspicaz. Asentí aunque no entendí qué tenía eso que ver con mi futura muerte. Con el rostro aún lejos del de él lo miré por el rabillo del ojo–. No eres virgen, Hyuuga. Considerando que para ustedes la primera vez es la importante, ser el autor de la décima vez que lo hagas no será tan malo.  
–V-Vos... –cosí mis labios, estupefacta.  
–La sombras no necesitamos alimentarnos –informó mientras deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi cuello–, pero hacerlo es muy placentero, nos da más fuerza y, por consiguiente, alarga nuestra vida. –sentí posteriormente la humedad en mi cuello, en ascenso–. Todas las noches, sin que se den cuenta, nosotros actuamos. Absorbemos su energía y vitalidad hasta que mueren de debilidad. ¿Entiendes cómo te mataré?

Abrí los ojos de par en par al sentir su frío tacto en la piel de mi espalda baja, subiendo la sensación lentamente por la columna. Me estaba provocando, me estaba incitando a que dejase la idea de morir. Lo miré, con las mejillas ardiendo, a los ojos creyendo ver algo en ellos, y posé mi mano por debajo de su camisa hasta llegar al corazón. Nada, no percibía ningún movimiento callado de los latidos de su corazón. Suspiré. Todo esto era real y no había vuelta atrás. Inicié el próximo beso sin vacilación.

Él me correspondió primitivamente pero con la idea de hacerme sentir su mismo placer y deseo. Pero eso era pedir demasiado, yo no lo deseaba, lo cual no significaba que fuese ajena al placer que sus caricias tanto húmedas como vitalmente secas le daban a mi cuerpo. Mi rostro, completamente ardiente, mostraba una fiebre falsa. Después de todo esto me apenaba en extremo y me llenaba de vergüenza el alma. El lugar deprimía, principalmente porque ni siquiera lo conocía. Aquel que me tocaba además de no ser humano, no era a quien amaba.

Correspondí a sus caricias con la misma intensidad con la que él me atacaba. Deslizaba en el transcurso mi mano sobre su pecho, una costumbre que había adoptado desde mi primera vez, anhelante de un latido pobre. Mis hombros apoyados en la pared, mi espalda arqueada y mi brazo izquierdo dormido. Yo lo besaba, en la mejilla y en al oreja a la par que él realizaba la misma acción en mi cuello, usando principalmente la lengua. No existía el romanticismo hasta que lo escuché y sentí ese leve latido que tanto yo esperaba.

Las lagrimas humedecieron mis mejillas en el momento que con mi mano libre sostuve la cintura de él. Volteé mi rostro para sentir sus labios sobre los míos mientras lloraba con los ojos bien abiertos con la intención de ver esos ojos color blanco por una eternidad. Ahora no sólo sentía el placer, por mí corría tanto el deseo como el autentico amor.

–N-Neji –medio sollocé, medio gemí. De uno a otro momento llegó a reducir la velocidad de sus caricias pero no me importó, yo sólo quería sus labios y ojos. Lo abracé con ferocidad con el plan de aferrarme a él con uñas y dientes–. Te extraño tanto, tanto_, que muero porque no muero _–mi rostro hundido en su pecho, sonriendo al pensar mis siguientes palabras:

–_Sólo con la confianza  
__vivo de que he de morir,  
__porque muriendo el vivir  
__me asegura mi esperanza;  
__muerto el vivir se alcanza,  
__no te tardes, que te espero,  
__que muero porque no muero._

–¿T-Te acuerdas? –pregunté todavía abrazándolo, sumida en la acción de rememorar–. Ese poema estaba subrayado en uno de los libros que me diste para mi cumpleaños número quince, como uno de tus favoritos y decidí que tú eras mi Dios –rompí en la última frase para recomponerme al instante–. Pero yo no puedo ni morir, ni vivir. Y q-quiero ser egoísta, pero no quiero.

Lloré por un rato más aferrándome a una ilusión que se desvaneció conforme el tiempo pasaba y con él ningún latido se escuchaba en el pecho de él. Porque él no era él.

–Quiero morir –repetí a Sasuke que me miraba como estatua curiosa y silenciosa–. Pero no acá, ni ahora –me separé de él y sequé mis mejillas–. Me mataras vos y parecerá un accidente por un descuido mío por mala alimentación.  
–Matarte tomará tiempo –me dijo y yo asentí. Iba a hablar pero él me interrumpió–, hasta que vuelvas a acercarte a la muerte.  
–E-Eso no...  
–Matarte ahora sería un delito –abrí la boca–, que todavía no cometí. Unos besos no hacen mucho, y hacen nada cuando no hay deseo. Al morirte no verás a Neji, debido a que no quedará nada de tu alma o esencia –acercó sus labios a mi oído hasta el punto de rozarlos. Yo formé con mis manos unos puños–. Recuerda esto: nunca ames a nadie, no sedas a la desesperación. Amar es uno de los peligros de los cuales tienes que cuidarte. ¿No lo ves? De no estar desesperada, de estar fría como acostumbras y completamente segura de tus palabras, ambos estaríamos muertos –cerró los ojos–. Todo por un amor que ya no es correspondido, ni podrá serlo.

Bajé el rostro nuevamente, no queriendo aceptar sus palabras. Cuando finalmente desapareció miré el cielo, ignorando su presencia porque aprendí que, aunque no lo viese, estaba conmigo.

Mis ojos picaron nuevamente. Hoy había demasiado sol.

* * *

_[ _**A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan ]_

* * *

_¿Qué tal gente?_

Soy la clásica "sí, pero no", por lo cual el capítulo me gustó pero no. Creo que lo modifiqué bastante del que tenía pensado en un inicio. En fin, espero que les haya gustado porque no me convenció, nada nunca lo hace xD.

En cuanto al poema, de lo que entendí era religioso, pero Hinata en vez de querer estar con Dios quiere estar con Neji. Al igual que yo, ¿por qué el bastardo murió? T-T

¡Gracias por los reviews y favoritos! ¡Me dan más ánimos para escribir!

¡Saludos!


	5. Vitales caricias

**G**enero: Romance - Drama - Fantasía.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

***** –Hablan.  
***** "Pensamientos"  
**_* _**_Poemas._ (en este capítulo: no hay xD)

* * *

**Sombras**

* * *

_5 | Vitales caricias | 5_

* * *

_"No importaba qué o quién fuese, cuántos años tuviese o si hermano o primo fuese. No importaba revivir y morir hasta tener quinientas vidas. Siempre me enamoraría de él sin importar qué. Dónde fuese que lo viera era un hombre estupendo. No era para nada amable (siendo yo la excepción), pero sí respetuoso. Analítico y portador de una tranquilidad envidiable. Sobra agregar que también era demasiado celoso conmigo. Y no me importaba sus defectos, de hecho, no tenía. Él era perfecto, a mis ojos era la persona más genial que jamás haya conocido. Demasiado guapo por dentro y por fuera frente a mis ojos enamorados._

_Sonreí cuando comenzó a moverse y detuve la mano que acariciaba su mejilla. Una vez vi sus hermosos ojos blanco y su genuina sonrisa me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo. Quería regalarle mi calor y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Después de todo había descubierto que lo amaba._

_–Te amo, Hinata."_

Me era imposible dormir. Seguramente eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana si bien no importaba mucho el tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sasuke me había dicho y en los momentos que había compartido con Neji. Saber que no lo volvería a ver nunca más apagó a la pobre llama que existía dentro de mí. Porque ningún abrazo sería tan reparador como los suyos y ninguna palabra tendría el sentido que vivía en las suyas.

Cuando murió mi padre lloré y grité cuanto pude. Cuando dejé a mi madre permití que escasas lagrimas recorrieran mis mejillas. Y al morir Neji no lloré, no dejé que ninguna lagrima cayera de mis ojos. De hecho, no realicé ninguna acción en varios días, pareciendo un vegetal. Me bañaban, me vestían, me alimentaba pero yo no hacía nada. Si no abría los ojos nadie sabría si estaba viva o muerta. Fue cuando escuché los sollozos de mi hermano y amigos que decidí que había sido suficiente, negándome a lastimarlos. Yo no sabía cuándo se irían, puesto que todo podía desaparecer en un parpadear, y me dediqué a hacerlos feliz. Tan ensimismada me mantuve en esa meta que olvidé mi felicidad y me convencí que todo estaba bien de ese modo.

Entonces las palabras de Sasuke, de alguna forma, me recordaron a él. Me recordaron que yo era feliz a costa de la felicidad de Neji, y viceversa. No llorarlo fue un error que me hundió cada día más en un poso que parecía no tener fondo. Luego de tanto llorar llegué a sentirme mejor y a decidir que mi vida era lo más valioso que tenía yo y las personas que me amaban. Todo el mundo lo hace, continua y sigue adelante. Dar un paso, aunque chiquito, era lo que tenía que hacer. Por mí, por mi padre y por Neji.

Todavía adentrada en mis pensamiento sentí cómo mi cama se hundía en un costado. Prontamente la humedad de lo que eran pequeños besos se adhirió a mi cuello. Abrí un poco más los ojos al saber lo que él hacía y sonreí débilmente. Lo había ignorado durante todo el día, inclusive cuando antes de acostarme pude verlo, debido a que me sentía apenada por mis pensamientos anteriores.

–Gracias, Sasuke –intenté voltearme pero él no me lo permitió. Coló una mano por debajo de la blusa que portaba hasta sostenerme de la cintura. Para tal punto mis mejillas estaban rojas–. S-Sasuke, yo... Esto n-no hace falta.  
–Cállate –abrí los ojos entre avergonzada y sorprendida, acotando a su orden. Me acercó casi bruscamente a su cuerpo y me apretó con la fuerza suficiente para no lastimarme–. Hmp. Sí lo hace.

No dije nada más y avergonzada permití que me abrasase hasta alcanzar a Morfeo. Desperté no muy tarde, al escuchar la alarma del despertador, encontrándome con que aún seguía en los brazos de Sasuke. En tiempo fugaz mi rostro imitó a un tomate bien maduro, o casi. Fue realmente un tomate bien rojo cuando llegué a escuchar a mi hermano aclarándose la garganta y un frío no común sobre uno de mis senos.

"Oh por dios" pensé al adivinar la sonrisa de Dan. Hacerme la dormida no tenía caso, puesto que él sabía que estaba más que despierta, y ya estaba agitada.

–No es lo que... –lento y entendible, siendo cuidadosa con cada palabra.  
–Claro –ese tono burlón me enrojeció más. Para colmo Sasuke no se movía–. ¿Ryu se tiñó el cabello? –escuché su asombro–. Oh no es él –decir un "no me digas" se me hizo extrañamente tentador. No era que tuviese el valor de hacerlo–. Creo que estás haciendo muchos nuevos amigos este año.  
–C-Cállate –realizando un puchero.  
–¿Ese no habla? –preguntó seguramente mirándonos con una media sonrisa gigante. ¿Alguien me podía decir qué había de divertido en avergonzarme?  
–Hmp –maldito Sasuke. ¿No podía decir algo más?  
–Ah. Y pensar que hace no mucho eras una niña inocente –intenté hablar pero mi voz se encogió cuando al suya se le adelantó–. Bien, tomen su tiempo. Me adelantaré, Hinata.

Cuando mi hermano se marchó pensé que Sasuke finalmente se iba a mover, acción que no realizó en lo absoluto. El silencio nunca fue más fuerte que en tal momento. No me molestó, sin embargo. Era bastante frío por lo cual la calidez no se sentaba en la mesa, sino que la razón giraba entorno al sentir. Y podía sentir más que nada su brazo cubriéndome. Mi atención centrada en la sensación de retorcida protección que se me brindaba. Parecía tonto, más si se cuenta el porqué de su presencia en primer lugar. De igual modo así lo sentía en ese momento, independientemente de si imaginaba o no cosas, o si estaba confundiendo ideas. De modo que, de repente, no quise apartarme de él.

Tuve que hacerlo, recién al escuchar la puerta de entrada ser cerrada. Dan podía ser muy bromista y liberal, puesto que el humor era su forma de hacerle frente a la vida. Lo que no decía que verme con otro hombre no le preocupase. Al contrario, él era muy celoso a su manera. Esperar a que me levantara para mostrarse era una prueba irrefutable ya que si no le importase simplemente no diría nada y menos se mostraría.

El silencio siendo ahora el protagonista en mi habitación me hizo pensar en lo cansada que estaba. La falta de sueño me estaba pegando bastante duro e inclusive como evidencia contaba con grandes ojeras. Debido a lo mismo no tenía ganas de asistir al colegio pero tampoco de volverme a acostar. Miré a Sasuke y éste me devolvió la mirada desde la cama. En vez de sonrojarme, por alguna extraña razón, le sonreí.

–Hoy saldremos, Sasuke-kun –asintió estoico y dirigí mi mirada hacia el armario, pensando en qué vestir. Estaba lo suficientemente distraída en la búsqueda de telas que ignoré el entusiasmo que hablar en plural —pronunciar un nosotros—, provocó en mí de uno a otro momento, prueba inconsciente de la soledad, poco a poco enriquecida, en la que vivía. Lo conocía hace no más que cinco días y las cosas junto a él me salían bastante natural. El hecho, quizás, que él sabía tanto de mí que no hacía falta hablar. A su lado podía ser yo misma aun sin proponérmelo. Además, sus palabras el día anterior, bastantes claras, mejoraron mi vista en él. Llegué a la conclusión de que no era malo, o me quería convencer de ello.

Terminé de ducharme y, al salir envuelta en una toalla, casi grité al verlo a dos pasos delante de mí. Me sentí intimidada por su porte y sus ojos, obligándome a bajar la vista avergonzada. Pasando unos minutos decidí levantarla para ver su expresión y adivinar el porqué de su falta de movimiento.

–S-Sasuke... –olvidé hablar inmediatamente sentí que mi mentón era apresado por sus largos dedos. Lo miré al rostro, más con curiosidad que con miedo. Él sabía de mí tanto que bien podría pensar que me observó desde siempre, en cambio yo desconocía el principio de sus oscuros ojos.  
–Eres preciosa, Hinata –repentinamente soltó. Yo, confundida por la sensación de sus dedos resbalándose por una mis mejillas, no aparté mi vista de él. Abrí levemente los ojos cuando pasó a acariciar mis labios y los miró con un extraño brillo en su orbes negro. La temperatura de mi rostro aumentó–. Y deliciosa. Sorprendentemente deliciosa.

Seguido a sus palabras inició un beso para nada molesto, pero extraño. Con, pero sin nada. Lo correspondí lentamente, alentada por sus palabras. Saberme hermosa y deseada, aunque sea por él, subió mi ánimo. Por lo cual disfruté del intercambio de saliva y del roce constante de nuestras lenguas. No deseaba la acción —para qué mentir—, pero no negaba el placer. Me sentía útil, por muy absurdo que sonase. Llegando a faltarnos el aire nos separamos. Me sorprendí de nuestra cercanía, de mis manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca y de las suyas que sostenían mi cintura. No obstante, la decepción me embargó una vez él frunció el ceño y se apartó. Posteriormente se acostó en la cama y me miró estoico.

–Cámbiate, Hyuuga –parpadee estupefacta, rescatando lo frío y caliente que era. La idea de que estuviese jugando conmigo pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza, puesto que no entendía su actuar. Él era en un momento amable conmigo y de un segundo a otro completamente frío.

Con la sensación de vacío me di la vuelta y comencé a vestirme. Mientras lo hacía pensé en Neji y en la realidad a la cual él ya no existía. Se había ido para no volver y a cada que veía a Sasuke recordaba esa indiscutible verdad (haciéndolo con disimulo). Lo aceptara o no las cosas estaban así y mejor era aceptarlo. Ya no podía ignorar más ese vacío en el corazón que se formó hace tiempo e ignoré. Llenarlo era una tarea prácticamente imposible o más bien difícil.

Ese viernes no llegamos más lejos que una plaza, ausente por cierto tiempo de algún niño o niña. Yo me entretuve en la silla de la hamaca mientras él se mantuvo firme como estatua y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Fue algo bastante tranquilo y para nada incómodo, sin embargo. Él no quería decir nada y yo tampoco, centrada en la sensación de la brisa acariciando mi rostro mientras me hamacaba.

–Hinata –llamó él de pronto. Mostraba en sus ojos cierta perturbación que me alertó e hizo que parase de moverme. Me erguí y caminé hacia él. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando tomó con rapidez mi mano–. Vamos.  
–¿Q-Qué sucede? –pregunté siguiendo su paso apresurada. Viendo detrás de nosotros me encontré con una gran cantidad de niños corriendo hacia a la plaza. Pero no ignoré el extraño ambiente, algo más apagado que de costumbre. Quise ver más allá porque había algo que yo estaba dejando pasar, algo más profundo que un capricho de Sasuke. Llegué a ver algo rosa y me pregunté si lo imaginé cuando la mano de Sasuke me jaló con más fuerza. Me obligó a ver frente nuestro.  
–Sucede que hay que ocultarnos –directo y cortante.

Estando lo suficientemente lejos me jaló hacia una pared para, lo que me pareció, ocultarnos. Yo estaba realmente agitada y confundida, y que me tomara del rostro para obligarme a mirarlo no ayudó a mejorar mi estado.

–No digas nada –posteriormente me besó.

Los próximos días nos llevamos mejor y nos encontrábamos en la terraza del Instituto constantemente. Yo siempre iluminada por el sol. Tuve que realizar mi trabajo de biología y el de Sasuke, y ambos aprobamos. Pero había algo que empecé a notar hasta llegado el próximo viernes y que llamó especialmente mi atención: Sasuke actuaba bastante extraño. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía indeciso de algo. Me tocaba y no me tocaba; a la final me rozaba. No entendía el porqué de su afán de mantener contacto conmigo y la curiosidad me incitaba a aceptarlo sin chistar. Quería saber qué era lo que planeaba hacer y hasta dónde quería llegar.

Mientras me duchaba y pensaba en ello mi cerebro pensó en una hipótesis. Él había mencionado que las sombras no sentían, pero a juzgar por su manera de alimentarse y el supuesto placer que les daba tenía que resultar que sí. Yo no sabía tampoco, así que no ponía las manos en el fuego. Pero de ser así la cosa, de no sentir absolutamente nada, no sería que Sasuke quería averiguar si podía sentir conmigo. ¿Era realmente malo no contar con el sentido del tacto? Mi rostro se volvió pensativo por unos segundos para transformare a algo cercano a la lástima al recordar sus ojos color negro. Podría ser, pero había algo más que ocultaba desde aquel día que debía ser gran fuerte para esta fortaleza incomprensible.

¿Quién era realmente Sasuke Uchiha y qué ocultaba? Me pregunté observando al agua deslizarse por mi cuerpo.

–No importa –salté bajo la ducha y rápidamente me voltee para evitar que me viese. Debían ser cerca de la cuatro de la tarde–. Deja de pensar estupideces, Hyuuga.

Bajé el rostro apenada y prontamente la incomodidad me invadió. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Pensaba él quedarse parado allí, sosteniendo las cortinas de la ducha, hasta que yo saliese? Me sonrojé, pero nada comparado con el que nació al sentir las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi cintura desde atrás. Reaccioné inevitablemente al frío tacto y apreté mis pechos contra la pared en un acto reflejo por esconder mi cuerpo de él. Yo había desarrollado los senos más que ninguna de mis compañeras de curso, y no estaba orgullosa de eso ya que para mi gusto eran... demasiado grandes.

–¿A qué le temes, princesa azul? –¿de verdad preguntaba? A sus garras le temía, que por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo se negaba a rechazar. ¿Miedo, curiosidad o cobardía? Dejé de indagar razones cuando lo sentí apegarse a mi cuerpo desde atrás. La tela mojada cubriendo mi piel sin planeación encendió algo dentro de mí que aumentó al sentir sus manos firmes y fuertes en mis cintura. Finalmente sus mojados labios acariciando mi cuello–. Hmp.

Mis labios se separaron al momento que los suyos comenzaron a realizar sobre mi cuello, conjuntos por su lengua. Era una sensación tan placentera que podía pero no quería rechazar. Era decir un basta, y lo podía hacer, pero mi voz no existía. Agudicé mis sentidos sintiendo la piel de él sobre mi estomago, brazos y, tan anhelado, mis pechos. Los apretó delicadamente para mi sorpresa. Había esperado algo más bruscos, pero estaba siendo, en vez, delicado. El roce con el cual actuaba me obligó a cerrar los párpados.

No llegamos a más. Salimos después de un rato de la ducha, yo todavía sin descubrir lo escondido detrás de sus subidas y bajadas. En la noche fue igual, con sólo escasos besos. Temía preguntar y pensar mucho, porque esas caricias no deseadas por mi parte se sentían tan necesarias. Me completaban, de algún mudo, y me concentraba tanto en la sensaciones de mi cuerpo que olvidaba lo que tenía y, sobre todo, lo que me faltaba. Además yo era muy inocente y tímida, en caso de pedirle que pare cómo lo haría. Me refiero: me avergonzaría tener que verlo el resto de mis días y pensar en estos momentos.

Ahora me encontraba en el colegio, en la biblioteca con Natsuko y un invisible Sasuke.

–Vamos, Hinata –insistió con voz burlona Natsuko, sonriendo–. El Uchiha es oh-tan-sexy, y se la pasan juntos... ¿De verdad no han hecho nada?  
–S-Sasuke-kun es sólo un amigo –nuevamente tartamudeaba con ella. Y es que lo hacía a propósito la condenada mujer, ella adoraba mis cachetes rojos sin importar el porqué.  
–Oh, bien. Cierto que hablo con santa Hinata –sonrió y yo la imité–. ¿Y Ryu? –preguntó distraída, acomodando libros. Una negativa se iba a sumar a las demás, pero me comí las palabras sorprendida.

¡Sasuke me estaba tocando! ¡Por dios! Rápidamente enrojecí. No era nada grave: el brazo, el cuello, la cintura. No supe qué hacer y me preocupé cuando me costó respirar. Ella no lo podía ver pero el muy pervertido me estaba tocando y yo no podía hablarle (a su conveniencia decidió ignorar mis pensamientos). Me desmayé cuando Natsuko tocó mi frente para comprobar si estaba con fiebre. ¡Y menuda fiebre! ¡Moriría por ésta!

Desperté en la enfermería y desee no hacerlo. Sasuke comenzaba asustarme, y despertar debido a la humedad de su saliva dispersa en el nacimiento de mis pecho no era para menos. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ojo. Si bien me avergonzaba yo permitía que esto sucediese. Nuevamente no lo deseaba pero ahí estaba, insistiendo en acariciar mi piel traicionera. Debía terminar con esto porque llegaría a mayores y no estaba realmente preparada para estar con él. Sasuke me besó y abrió la camisa del instituto.

–S-Sasuke –gemí su nombre, bajo. Alcé los párpados y las cejas al verlo subir mi sujetador por sobre los senos, liberándolos. Los acarició, los palmeó y los besó. Me arquee. ¿De verdad quería que parase? Sacudí la cabeza. Sí. Esto era lo mucho que podía aguantar–. Sasuke, suficiente.

Ignorándome hizo que me sentara en la cama blanca y se colocó entre mis piernas. Quise apartarme pero me sostuvo con sus grandes manos. Me miró expectante.

–¿Qué cree que hace? –pregunté decidida. Él podía ser una sombra, vampiro, hombre lobo, humano, o un pervertido fantasma, pero yo seguía siendo yo. Cubrí mis pechos e ignoré su atenta mirada.  
–Lo que tengo que hacer –dijo tranquilo. No estaba agitado, no respiraba después de todo, no tenía corazón, pero por alguna extraña razón pude sentir su aliento cálido–. Quiero seguir tocándote, eres preciosa –iba a decir algo más pero decidió que no–. Tú sólo tienes que corresponder, hasta desearme.  
–¿De qué...? ¡Ah! –mordió mi cuello de uno a otro momento–. E-Es suficiente, S-Sasuke.

Volví a perderme del tiempo y el espacio, y sentí el cuerpo de Sasuke abiertamente. Sí, yo quería que me tocase y me gustaba, bien podría ser una adolescente caliente; y Sasuke no me dejaba respirar. Las sensaciones me recordaban lo viva que estaba, lo mejor que iba a estar y a alguien que no era nadie, que era, prontamente, él y sólo él. Sucia y viva. Caliente y frío. ¿Dónde había quedado, verdaderamente, la tímida Hinata? Acá estaba, pero la tímida Hinata también era sumisa y dependiente. Ahora dependía de Sasuke Uchiha.

No supe bien cómo llegamos —cómo llegué—, a permitir que esta relación sombra- humano llegara tan lejos. Seguramente curiosidad, esa que mató a miles de gatos. He aquí uno inocente que comenzaba a agonizar.

Sus largos dedos fueron más atrevido y osados que anteriores. Descendieron llegando a un punto que provocó un dulce gemido alto y avivó la llama que hace no mucho fue encendida. Sentía que explotaba con cada movimiento de sus dedos, de sus manos. Los labios sobre mis senos y la lengua rodeando, siendo terriblemente lenta, el rosa de la cima de los mismos. Él no iba a parar hasta que escuchamos unos ruidos y una mujer entró. Con una mano Sasuke tapó mis labios y retiró al otra de mi intimidad. Arregló, también, mi ropa y nos fuimos apresurados. La mujer no nos vio gracias a los cielos.

–¡E-Está l-loco! –grité en la azotea en voz baja. Estaba entre asustada y confundida, nunca había llegado tan lejos. ¡Era un pervertido y yo también!–. Si esa mujer... –por primera vez lo escuché reír, alumbrado plenamente por el sol en alto.  
–Todos los gatos tienen garras. ¿Qué hay de malo en que las saques? –se burló haciéndome enrojecer. Estaba ya fuera de combate. Amagué en hablar aunque me había dejado sin palabras. Me decidí por cruzarme de brazos y darme la vuelta para bajar el rostro que ya no alcanzaba los ojos oscuro. Yo también estaba loca, después de todo.  
–Hmp.

Otra vez. Una y otra vez parecía actuar Sasuke, y sin pausas prolongadas. ¿Qué hacía tomando mi cintura nuevamente? ¿Qué hacía yo reaccionando al tacto?

–Hyuuga –soltó mi nombre sobre mi cuello y lo lamió tortuosamente lento–. No te niegues, no me detengas –difícilmente–. Hazme sentir. Ya lo has hecho, mi corazón latió. Haz que suceda más seguido –me acercó con brusquedad a él y me llevó hacia las sombras. Me volteó y me sentó sobre sus piernas una vez él lo hizo primero.  
–Yo... –tragué saliva mientras agudizaba mis sentidos. Sasuke me besó, adentrando su lengua a mi cavidad y rozándola con la mía, insistente, deseosa–. No pue...  
Tomó mis caderas y las comenzó a mover, haciendo que mi intimidad chocase contra algo que no me atrevía a pronunciar–. No me rechaces, porque no podré seguir –mordió uno de mis hombros–, y nos encontrarán.

Todo fuego se apagó.

–¿Nos encontrarán? –pregunté perpleja, viendo como él adoptaba una expresión cansada.  
–¿Recuerdas a ese niño, Sora? –asentí–. Hay una sombra más con la que no había contado. Si descubren lo que he hecho estaremos jodidos, los dos.  
–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que...? ¿Con que nosotros...? Nosotros...  
–Mientras yo respire no me encontraran –dijo observando mis labios, y suspiró–. Y las sombra no respiran.

Sorprendida llevé mi mano hacia su pecho. No sentía nada. Sacudí la cabeza.

–Las clases –recordé levantándome para evitar el asunto, y escuchándolo suspirar. ¡Suspirar! Él hablaba enserio si después de todo podía suspirar.  
–Tsk –salí seguida de él empezando a caminar por los pasillos. De seguro en unos pocos minutos el timbre sonaría–. Sólo lo haré cuando esa sombra esté cerca, y no pasaré a mayores. ¿Estás bien con eso?  
–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –susurré nerviosa.  
–No quería preocuparte –se detuvo–. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en preguntar?  
–Yo... Bueno, yo pensé... –me interrumpió.  
–No pienses, Hyuuga.

Llegué —llegamos— al aula al momento que la campana sonó y fui a recoger mis cosas. Kiba y Mizuki, preocupados, preguntaron si ya me sentía mejor mientras Natsuko relata lo que había pasado. Al salir del edificio Sasuke decidió mostrarse recostado sobre una pared. Iba a ir hacia él cuando Ryu apareció delante mío. Realizando un suspiro sonreí.

–Hey –saludé observando su hermoso rostro. Se rascó el cabello de una forma tan sensual que escuché unos cuantos suspiros que definitivamente no eran míos.  
–Hinata no... ¿No vienes hoy con nosotros? –me preguntó y fue imposible desconcertarme. Me avergoncé pensando cómo preguntarle a qué se refería–. Siempre tan distraída –tiernamente sacudió mis cabellos luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos–. El sábado te hablé sobre el Paintball. Vamos a ir Mizuki, Kiba, vos y yo –entrelazó las manos detrás de la nuca–. Idea de Mizuki.  
–Oh –miré hacia donde estaba antes Sasuke pero no lo encontré. ¿Por qué no? Me pregunté. Después de todo iba a ser divertido e iba a distraerme un poco–. Yo... ya recuerdo.  
–Genial –me sonrió pero la mueca cayó casi de inmediato. Me extrañó eso ya que no era común en él. Confundida seguí la dirección en la que sus ojos miraban y me encontré con Sasuke al lado mío.  
–¿Vamos, Hyuuga? –dijo Sasuke con cierta advertencia en sus ojos. Algo que había aprendido de él era que no le gustaba ser ignorado. Pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con mis amigos significaba que no sabría de Sasuke hasta la noche. No entendí bien porqué me preocupé por él.  
–Hinata no... –interrumpí a Ryu.  
–S-Sasuke-kun –miré respectivamente de Ryu a Sasuke. Mi amabilidad salió a brote–. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

No hacía falta aclarar a dónde, él ya lo sabía y aceptó. Esto iba a ser todavía más divertido si Sasuke venía, en definitiva. No me lo imaginaba para nada jugando a ese juego y debía de dar gracia verlo. Sonreí inconscientemente ignorante al par de ojos que me miraban con suma atención. Al notarlo la incomodidad me invadió, quise desviar de inmediato la atención de mí.

–¿Vamos a tomar un colectivo? –Ryu asintió.

La espera fue interminable y gracias a Dios yo era una persona paciente. No había brisa, al contrario sólo aire caliente. Nos encontrábamos debajo del sol e inocente como era ignoré las filosas miradas de Sasuke y Ryu. No iba a despegar mi vista de la calle por si llegaba a venir el autobús. Cuando llegó me levanté apresurada pero más rápido lo hizo Sasuke que para nada me permitió el paso como lo hizo el pelirrojo, después de todo no era un caballero, sino una sombra, de esas que van siempre delante de vos.

El calor sofocaba y el colectivo estaba repleto. Tratando de pasar entre la gente llegué hasta el medio donde encontré lugar frente a Sasuke, quien se apoyó contra la ventana. Lo miré con atención pero la misma cambió de un momento a otro en mí, en mi cuerpo. Escuché un _"permiso"_ sobre mi cuello haciéndome estremecer y por el rabillo del ojo miré a Ryu si bien él no me miraba a mí, sino a Sasuke. Lo que hizo aquel pelirrojo fue colocarse detrás de mí tomándome con una mano de la cintura y la otra sujeta al sujetador del colectivo. Podía sentir su gran cuerpo pegado al mío desde atrás y me sentí avergonzada al reaccionar por su cercanía. Él estaba allí porque no había más lugar y, sin embargo, mi cuerpo parecía ajeno a esa realidad.

Ninguno dijo nada a lo largo del viaje, y yo me sentía pequeña entre ambos cuerpos, principalmente ante el cuerpo de Ryu. ¡Por Dios! No podía pensar en otra cosa, estábamos demasiado cerca y el roce que se producía por el movimiento del autobús no ayudaba a la situación. En un segundo cuando el colectivo frenó me fui de bruces hacia delante y caí sobre Sasuke. Genial, pensé. De un cuerpo perfecto a otro, si bien la sensación no era igual. Parecía conocer y haberme acostumbrado a Sasuke por lo que me amoldé al instante a él. Iba a moverme, recordando a las demás personas, pero lo que Sasuke hizo me dejó medio estúpida. Me giró y me tomó de tal modo de la cintura que me imposibilitó moverme.

–Quédate quieta, Hyuuga, o te caerás –fueron sus palabras.

Bajé el rostro avergonzada. Sabía que la gente me miraba y odiaba la atención. Inclusive adiviné el ceño fruncido de Ryu pero jamás imaginé la media sonrisa de Sasuke. Cómo anhelaba que prontamente el autobús se vaciara hasta por lo menos quedar libre un asiento.

Me iba a volver loca entre esos dos hombres y las manos de Sasuke. Eso que no contaba con el roce que se producía debajo de mi cintura, demasiado ocupaba en pensar cuánto más podría aguantar. Porque de seguir así de lo loca que estaba llegaría a corresponder a la nada o desmayarme en el intento.

* * *

___[ _**A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan ]_  


* * *

¿Qué tal gente? ;D

¡Qué rápido! Ésta historia me emocionó pero ahora me voy a centrar en las demás y la que voy a actualizar próximamente va a ser "Accidentalmente enamorado", de la cual tengo bastante escrito y me divierte mucho.

Espero les haya gustado, este capítulo estuvo algo caliente. Hinata está jugando con fuego al aceptar las "caricias" de Sasuke, y éstas además de ser necesarias pasarán a ser una droga, y acá algo se vio de lo mucho que ella las necesita. Aparte: ¿notaron algo extraño en este capi?

¡Gracias por los reviews y favoritos! ¡Me dan más ánimos para escribir! Y si la vida te patea el culo a sobarlo hasta que no duela (/-.-)/

¡Saludos!


	6. Peligrosa curiosidad

**G**enero: Romance - Drama - Fantasía.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

***** –Hablan.  
***** "Pensamientos"  
**_* _**_Poemas._ (en este capítulo: no hay xD.)

* * *

**Sombras**

* * *

_6 | _**_P_**_eligrosa curiosidad | 6_**  
**

* * *

El viaje no fue muy largo para mi suerte. El hecho de que había utilizado un viejo truco para distraerme de esos dos personajes que me enloquecían.

Cuando era más joven, acaso con unos trece años, mi vida estaba ya hecha un caos. Mi madre no estaba bien mentalmente y decidí marcharme con Dan. En la organización de una fuga secreta para no alterar más a mi madre o dar alguna sospecha solía aislarme en una plaza donde encontraba entera paz y tranquilidad. Allí, yo pensaba los pros y contras de las acciones que realizaría para mi vida futura. Había muchas cosas negativas, demasiadas cosas que seguirían mal, pero rescataba las positivas, porque fin y al cabo aunque pocas y pequeñas me hacían feliz y me empujaban a seguir caminando. Entre ellas estaban mi hermano y mi primo. Mas, eso no descartaba el peso que poco a poco se cargaba en mis hombros y yo desconfiaba de mi capacidad de seguir soportando.

Fue en aquel momento de vacilación e inseguridad que me encontré con un joven que rayaba los dieciocho años, bastante apuesto. Lo miré intimidada por sus ojos casi vacíos cuando al poco tiempo él también se volvió a mí y me vio, más bien: me observó. Fue allí cuando se produjo un intercambio de miradas durante extensos minutos hasta que decidió acercase a mi persona. El sujeto no me sonrió en ningún momento si bien fue muy amable. Entonces, de la nada, me dijo que cerrase los párpados e imaginase un mundo perfecto con personajes felices, para finalmente volver a abrir mis ojos a la realidad–. _Los sueños son perfectos, pero no existen. Sueña pero con la esperanza de que un día no hará falta que cierres tus párpados para verlo_ –completaba con su mirada fija en un punto sin real importancia–. _Un pequeño truco. Una manera fácil de escaparse de la realidad siempre que sea necesario.  
_  
Me avergonzaba en cierta parte usar ese pequeño truco para un momento como éste pero estaba desesperada por distraerme. Y sirvió, ya que el tiempo pasó volando. Tanto, que parpadee confundida al estar bajando del autobús y una vez mis pies estuvieron sobre la vereda me picó la curiosidad de saber quién me había dado semejante consejo puesto que estaba agradecida y sentía esas conocidas ganas de demostrarlo. Además, había algo que yo estaba dejando pasar, algo más que ese hombre me había dicho pero que al parecer resté importancia. Y una parte de mí exigía saberla, halagando que aquello tan pequeño era lo gigantescamente importante para mí.

Intenté recordar pero al cabo de unos segundos fugaces y siguiendo sin ningún resultado supe que no servía esforzar mi mente. Por lo que me encogí de hombros al momento que veí a Kiba y a Mizuki. Rápidamente me erguí curiosa y atenta. Podía notar algo extraño entre ellos, quienes estaban tensos y alejados el uno del otro pero nerviosos y asustados a la vez. Intenté abrir la boca para hablar, cuidadosa, pero mi amiga se me adelantó.

–¡Hasta que llegan! –gritó Mizuki exaltada–. No aguantaba ni un minuto más con este idiota. ¿Qué los...?  
–El colectivo es mucho más lento que un auto –contestó Ryu con fastidio no común en su voz, y yo volví a parpadear al captar que algo andaba mal. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke para encontrar algo inusual en él pero me encontré con su usual indiferencia. Volví la vista al frente con las ganas de preguntar si yo había metido la pata en algo. Hasta quería disculparme (mala costumbre que creí había superado. Al parecer, todavía no lo hice).  
–C-Chicos –ignoré el tartamudeo y repasé mentalmente mis siguientes palabras para aliviar el extraño ambiente–. ¿Vamos a entrar a jugar?  
–No te tomes esto como un juego, Hinata –abrí los ojos sorprendida ante tales palabras, llenas de veneno. Mizuki tenía esa mirada de que algo peligroso pasaba por su cabeza difícil de frenar. Ella estaba actuando por impulso y tan imprudente como siempre–. ¡Le patearemos el culo a Kiba! –gritó–. ¡A estos tres! –Paró en seco y parpadeó hacia Sasuke–. ¿Tres?  
–Sí, tres –añadió (lo que me pareció extraño) con sarcasmo y fastidio Ryu para caminar hacia dentro del edificio.

Vacilante miré hacia los demás y seguí de cerca a mis dos amigos, preocupada. Temía que la pareja se hubiera peleado y estuve atenta a las filosas palabras que se lanzaban ambos, principalmente Mizuki. Analizando sus comportamientos y sus palabras llegué a entender el porqué detrás del comportamiento filoso de ambos. Al parecer se habían peleado, obviamente, aunque por algo sin mucha importancia, lo cual me relajó. Mis amigos eran muy competitivos y unas cuantas bromas de sobre quién ganaría fueron suficientes para avivar el deseo de competencia. Al final, como siempre, terminé involucrada y obligada a estar del lado de Mizuki por compartir su mismo sexo. No es que no quisiera estar junto a ella, más bien, quería estar junto a ambos pero era imposible.

Nos adentramos en un pasillo que nos condujo hasta dos habitaciones, una en cada lado de las paredes. Dando un último e inseguro suspiro nos preparamos para iniciar el juego. Mizuki y yo éramos del equipo rojo mientras los chicos del equipo azul. Al terminar de colocarnos el traje para el juego le dediqué una mirada a la ventana que allí había y miré tras el vidrio a las familias que entraban al parque junto a nosotros, todas con grandes sonrisas. Se sentía raro pero a la vez correcto, inclusive sonreí por esas sonrisas, realizando una mueca hermosa en mi rostro que no duró demasiado debido a cierta visión que hizo que mi piel se erizara. Entre la multitud, sujeto a la segura mano de la que sería su madre, se encontraba aquel adorable niño llamado Sora. Mi entusiasmo cayó y mi rostro se contrajo produciendo lo contrario a una sonrisa radiante. Fue como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre mí debido a lo que su presencia significaba, y entonces recordé. Los ojos negros, el cabello del mismo color y aquello tan pequeño que era lo gigantescamente importante para mí–. _No te caigas ni te rindas, por esos que te quieren. Aunque parezca que caí, yo nunca me rendí. Todavía camino por él._

Luego de que esas palabras se reprodujeran en mi memoria una alarma en mí se encendió. Estar cerca de Sora era un riesgo que no quería correr. No pensaba dejar solo a mi hermano y a mis amigos, menos hacer que Sasuke desapareciera. Sí, Sasuke era todavía un peligro para mi persona pero entretanto él no podía hacerme nada y ese nada yo lo tenía que aprovechar. Aún así yo estaba en un gran problema ahora ya que debía alejarme del lugar cuanto antes y lo veía difícil reparando en la mirada determinada de Mizuki. Empecé a jugar con mis dedos sabiendo que necesitaba reunirme con Sasuke y salir del lugar pero no contaba con ninguna excusa para marcharme con él a las corridas.

Comencé a desesperarme mientras sentía el paso del tiempo más pesado. Porque, para qué negarlo, Sasuke me agradaba aún siendo un ser oscuro y no podía permitir que desapareciera, repito, ninguno de los dos.

–En definitiva, Hinata, no dejes que te den –me dijo Mizuki mientras sonreía con un arma en la mano, luciendo realmente peligrosa–. Les demostraremos quiénes son mejores.

Seguido a sus palabras abrí la boca para que las palabras saliesen, cualquiera, mas ella ya se había marchado del cuarto. Gemí y volví mi vista a la ventana tragando grueso en el proceso. La única solución a éste problema era terminar con el juego los antes posible para marcharnos de una buena vez y así conseguir que todos estuviésemos a salvo. Agitada crucé la puerta y me animé, consiente de lo fácil que era pensarlo que hacerlo.

Decidida a ir por todo avancé alerta y camuflándome en lo verde. Fui a la dirección izquierda con la esperanza de encontrarme con Sasuke o Ryu para terminar rápidamente con esto porque ese era el plan. Al segundo sacudí la cabeza nerviosa. ¿Terminar rápidamente con esto? Como si fuese fácil. Estaba segura de que yo sería la primera en ser eliminada, mas, eso no decía que no lo iba a intentar: iba a dar de verdad lo mejor de mí. Mi misión era, además de pintar de rojo a los chicos, permanecer constantemente en el medio para evitar estar cerca de Sora y esa sombra. Para mayor concentración evité la pregunta de si Sasuke también estaría buscándome por la misma razón.

Cinco minutos más tarde, luego de dar vueltas y con un gran dolor en la espalda debido a avanzar semi encorvada, me topé con Ryu. Estaba con un ceño fruncido que desapareció una vez se fijó en mí. En cambio, sonrió con picardía y me apuntó divertido con la pistola de pintura. Subestimarme fue un terrible error. Yo iba en serio y verdaderamente me sentí muy mal al sacarlo del juego, y más al reparar en su expresión sorprendida. Mi sonrisa apenada y, de algún modo, de disculpa fueron suficientes para perdonarme, o eso creí debido a su pequeña sonrisa devuelta y lo relajado de sus fracciones. A unos metros de distancia intercambiamos un asentimiento. Parecía que realizábamos algún acuerdo de paz, el cual ahora debía consumar con la presencia detrás del pelirrojo.

No entendí bien porqué lo hice pero antes de que Sasuke me pintase de azul me escondí detrás de algunas plantas artificiales. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos con mi sexto sentido completamente alerta y enteramente emocionada. El verlo llegar hasta mi antiguo puesto fue el detonante de una risa divertida. Pareció que lo pillé con la guardia baja por mis acciones, mas, su sorpresa aumentó cuando troté hacia cualquier lugar en realidad, donde él no pudiese verme. Si fui capaz de eliminar a Ryu del juego porqué no lo lograría con Sasuke. Bien, eso sonaba demasiado egoísta contando que seguramente Sasuke quería ganar, pero Mizuki también lo deseaba así. Esto lo hacía por ella y por lo divertido que se estaba presentando.

Sabía que no hacía falta que Sasuke buscase entre los obstáculos plantados en la zona para encontrarme, sin embargo, usar esa habilidad suya para encontrarme sería trampa y me convencí de que Sasuke, en definitiva, no lo haría. Pensaba en eso con insistencia cuando choqué de frente con él una, dos, cuatro veces hasta finalmente inflar mis mejillas produciendo una especie de puchero porque él estaba usando su don para encontrarme. No importaba cuántas vueltas diera, él siempre aparecía estoico de entre las sombras con una pizca de diversión en sus orbes negras que no podía ocultar. Estaba frustrada. No quería correr de él todo el tiempo, ya que ni siquiera lo estaba intentando si bien admitía que esto me divertía, bastante.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Parpadee confundida y frené al escuchar la voz neutra de Sasuke dentro en mi cabeza. "Me han amenazado con no dejarme acércame a vos ni verte si no me tomaba esto en serio. Resistiéndote tanto me das a entender que no quieres verme."  
"¡C-Claro que sí!" Me mordí la mejilla interna. Esas palabras improvistas surgieron de mi creciente felicidad. Negué con la cabeza. "Y... no es como si pudiese esa amenaza impedir que nos veamos. Además, de alguna forma... a mí también me amenazaron." Mis mejillas sonrojadas.  
"Hmp. Hinata" su voz severa me puso alerta. "Ellos están..."  
"Lo sé, Sasuke." Al instante supe que esa afirmación terminó nuestro juego. Sentí un frío extraño detrás de mí y parpadee unas cuantas veces para aceptar la idea de que Sasuke estaba detrás de mí.

–Entonces –susurró en mi oído–, debemos terminar con esto rápido.

Me giré tan pronto como pude y me sentí orgullosa de tomarlo desprevenido. Le disparé en el brazo fugazmente y él lo hizo en mi hombro al mismo tiempo. Así conseguimos algo que pondría contentos a todos: empatamos. Ambos estábamos fuera del juego. Suspiré aliviada una vez la carga sobre mis hombros cayó. Había dado lo mejor de mí.

–Demasiado pronto para estar relajada. –No tuve tiempo de decir nada, sólo a abrir la boca desprotegiéndome del lobo hambriento delante de mí, e inmediatamente, ante mi descuido, Sasuke se hizo de mi boca y me empujó más contra el arbusto artificial. No fue el único, yo también lo empujé aunque tímidamente.  
–P-Por favor... –Y con esas palabras logré detenerlo para dirigirnos hacia el punto de encuentro en espera de los últimos competidores si bien él no parecía conforme.

Cuando Mizuki apareció con una gran sonrisa triunfante y sujetando ambas muñecas de Kiba detrás de su nunca no pude evitar reír. Había ganado Mizuki pero no había rencores, es más: Kiba estaba más que feliz con ese resultado. Así que lo siguiente que hicimos fue planear ir a la casa de Kiba desocupada de cualquier adulto. Haríamos una pequeña fiesta entre nosotros y celebraríamos la relación de mis amigos, ya que cumplían algún año de novios. No es que sea una mala amiga pero de verdad no recordaba hace cuánto salían. ¿Tres o cuatro años? No tenía ganas de pensar. Suficiente tenía con soportar las miradas de Sasuke que me ponían nerviosa. Él quería marcharse cuanto antes debido a la presencia de Sora y cuando lo hicimos me dio risa el suspiro de alivio que soltó si bien inmediatamente se congeló cuando mi nombre fue pronunciado con total alegría. Fueron sólo unos segundos, unos pequeños segundos en los que me volví detrás para apreciar a Sora saludándome con esmero.

Pero no fue el movimiento de su mano agitándose lo que me embelesó, sino el color rosa junto a él. El cabello rosa de aquella mujer me llamó poderosamente la atención y me pregunté si acaso era alguna hermana mayor, sin embargo no recordaba que el pequeño niño me hubiese contado de la existencia de algún hermano. Sentí un jalón en el brazo que me obligó a volver a la realidad. Recordé abruptamente que Sora tenía una sombra a la cual no podía ver pero estaba ahí, siempre presente. Para no ser descortés le sonreí a Sora y lo mismo realicé con su hermana, inclinándome en el proceso. Ignoré la incomprensión plasmada en el rostro de Sora y la sorpresa dibujada en la cara de la mujer de cabello rosado, y caminé hacia el auto de Kiba.

–¿Y ese niño? –preguntó Ryu con curiosidad sentado junto a mí. Pensé estar de nuevo en el autobús cuando colocó su brazo detrás de mí, reaccionando inmediatamente. Él pareció darse cuenta por su sonrisa curva y bajé rápidamente la mirada avergonzada–. Hey, tus mejillas rojas hacen que mi apetito se abra –lo miré con incomprensión y tuve más confusión por la sonrisa de Kiba–. Parecen manzanas y me gritan que las muerda.  
–¿Quién era ese niño? –preguntó de pronto Sasuke lo que me extrañó, puesto que él ya sabía quién era. Ignoré las palabras de Ryu y vacilante le contesté con una mentira recién fabricada.  
–El hermano de una conocida –dije rápidamente, insegura–. La chica de cabello rosa.  
–¿Cabello rosa? –turno de Mizuki–. ¿Quién es esa?  
–La que estaba junto... –me asusté por su mirada de incomprensión–... junto a él.  
–Pues yo no he visto a ninguna chica con ese color de pelo –sacudió la cabeza–. No sé, capaz la ignoré aunque...  
–Como sea. El color rosa chicle no me agrada, prefiero el rojo. Rojo manzana. –Ryu acercó su rostro al mío y enrojecí en tiempo fugaz–. Ese mismo rojo.

Creí por un momento que iba a morder mis mejillas y mi respiración se cortó. Mirando fijamente sus ojos con incomodidad de repente se apartó y miró hacia la ventanilla del lado de Sasuke. Yo también voltee, con cierto alivio al tener aire y al ver que no había nada extraño detrás de la ventana o en Sasuke.

Llegamos a la casa de Kiba y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la cocina. Lo llamaba familiaridad, aquella era como mi casa y además era la única que sabía cocinar. Pensando hacer ramen al tener los ingredientes a mano le resté importancia a la reciente presencia.

–¿Son novios? –preguntó curiosa Mizuki situándose al lado mío. Le sonreí, relajada, y negué–. ¿Entonces?  
–Era un amigo de mi primo –mentí tratando de no sentirme nerviosa y de olvidar lo mala que era al hacerlo.  
–Ah –musitó–. Por eso antes actuabas tan raro...

Sabía que detrás de ese susurro ella había tenido la idea de indagar más sobre Sasuke siendo detenida al saber que para conocer de él tendría que hacerme recordar a Neji lo cual ya hizo. No obstante, a juzgar por su mirada y teniendo ella bastantes fuentes sabía que buscaría cuánto pudiera de él por simple curiosidad. No me convenía, ni a mí ni a nadie que se supiera que sobre él no había ninguna información. De hecho hasta donde sé Sasuke se mostraba a nosotros con la condición de desobedecer las reglas y desconocía lo que conllevaba quebrar aquella, tampoco me emocionaba la idea de saber. La única forma de persuadirla de hacerlo sería seguirle mintiendo, porque aunque era curiosa respetaba los deseos de cada persona mientras los demás también lo hicieran.

–Es un buen chico –dije mientras cortaba las verduras recordando con calidez la vez que Neji me había enseñado a cocinar, sorprendida al sentirme tan viva al nombrarlo si bien en pensares–, pero odia que se entrometan en sus asuntos. Es algo cerrado.  
–Y... ¿No te agrada ni un poco? –de lejos se sentía la emoción detrás de sus palabras cuando se convertía en casamentera. Le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para buscarme novio seguro considerando que necesitaba con urgencia uno–. Es guapo, sexy. Tiene el pelo un poco largo, aunque es azabache, y es muy silencioso. También arrogante y aunque no parece tener mucho respeto...  
–Detente –nunca me había disgustado con Mizuki a excepción de la vez en la que insinuó que yo podría tener algún interés en Kiba o viceversa, demostrándome en aquel entonces lo poco que me conocía. Ahora lo que hacía era comparar a Sasuke con Neji, insinuando que él podría parecerse a él y por consiguiente me tendría que gustar por eso. Ella se negaba a la idea de que para mí sólo había un solo Neji, un solo amor–. Lo conozco muy poco para considerar tener una relación con él –suspiré–, así que basta.  
–¡Vamos! Puedo ver la chispa en sus ojos, y en los tuyos. Has estado mejor últimamente y creo que es porque te has estado viendo con él a escondidas –Había dado en el clavo. ¡Siempre estaba presente la posibilidad de que ella fuera bruja y ahora la misma gritaba atención! ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Yo era muy obvia y al ser mi amiga algo debía saber. Me sonrojé y traté de cambiar de tema, consciente de que me sentía mejor y que la curiosidad sobre aquella chispa en los ojos que nombró ver hacía estragos en mí. No pude contestarle.

Ella me acompañó el resto del tiempo que duró la preparación de la comida, sólo observándome hacer y quizás recordando la vez que había intentado hacer huevos cocidos y casi incendiado la cocina de Kiba, fue entonces que aprendió que el agua y el aceite no se mezclaban. En el otro cuarto se escuchaba la fuerte voz de Kiba que insistía en ir a comprar cerveza y Ryu lo secundaba. Sasuke, en cambio, no se escuchaba. Los dos escandalosos no tardaron en colarse en la cocina. Kiba fue por Mizuki y, para mi incomodidad, Ryu habló sobre mi nuca.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Tomarás? –el bello de mi nuca se erizó al instante en el que su cálido aliento chocó contra la misma. La timidez característica que portaba apareció y se me hizo imposible contestar. Antes de que hablara entró Sasuke a la habitación recostándose sobre la mesada penetrándome con su oscura mirada.  
–Me gustan los tomates –soltó sorprendiéndome al salir con semejante tema–. El omusubi con okaka y tomates me fascina mientras desprecio cualquier cosa que sea dulce. Mi pasatiempo era entrenar y ahora me entretiene verte dormir –suspiró–. Te ves tan relajada que pienso que así podría verme yo de hacerlo.

Por inercia mi boca se abrió e ignore cuando Ryu se apartó, y tras dedicar una última mirada a la comida Sasuke desapareció. Escuché cómo Kiba lo invitaba a acompañarlos adentro pero él se negó. ¿Qué había sido eso? Me pregunté parpadeando mirando a mi alrededor. Me sentí de pronto mareada y Mizuki me guió al sofá donde Sasuke ni corto ni perezoso se ofreció a llevarme a casa insinuando que últimamente me presentaba con constancia con malos síntomas. Yo asentí aunque había querido de verdad pasar un rato con mis amigos.

Al llegar a mi casa logré armar sólo una parte del rompecabezas lo cual logró confundirme más. Entendí porqué lo había dicho, sobre sus gustos, y que nadie lo había visto más que yo como tantas otras veces. Pero porqué repentinamente lo aclaraba, como si fuera necesario que urgentemente lo supiera. Sin embargo, también sentí esa urgencia cuando lavaba los platos en la cocina, queriéndole devolver el favor. Por lo que dejando un planto a un lado y apretando la mesada con fuerza no perdí el tiempo.

–La canela –dije–. Me gustan los rollos zenzai y la canela, m-mucho, y presionar flores. T-También me fascina jugar al truco desde que lo aprendí, tanto que mi mayor deseo era ganarle en el juego a mi padre y a Neji aunque odio competir.

Respiraba agitada con la cabeza gacha ignorante a la razón de quererlo cerca de mí. Pronto se acercó, presionando mi espalda para susurrar en mi oído: "lo sé". Besó mi cuello humedeciéndolo deliciosamente, obligándome a remojarme los labios. La acción que realizaba resultaba tan agradable a mi piel que mis labios ante la envidia desearon gozar de los de Sasuke que trabajaban con maestría sobre mi cuello. Ladeé el rostro hacia atrás para presionar mis labios con los suyos y adentrar en el proceso mi lengua en su cavidad. El líquido que compartíamos era delicioso compitiendo con la cómoda fricción de lenguas. A diferencia de anteriores veces sentí su respiración agitada y con la mano comprobé el subir y bajar de su pecho. Sonreí emocionada separándome de él, y posando mi mejilla en su pecho escuché su rítmico latir.

Me hubiera mantenido en la misma posición de no haberme distraído su boca que insistía fundirse con la mía. Me guió al sofá sentándose al lado mío y lentamente empujándome hasta obligarme a acomodarme para encajar debajo de él.

–Hinata –suspiró y acarició mi mejilla al tiempo que apartaba mi cabello. Miré con atención sus ojos azabaches descubriendo vida que me agradaba, sabiendo que ahora me gustaban y comprobando aquello a lo que Mizuki había llamado chispa. Sonreí tomándolo con la guardia baja y tímidamente me envalentoné para decirle lo siguiente.  
–Me gustás –solté de prisa sabiendo que de perder un segundo más lo empujaría lejos de mí y me arrepentiría al segundo sabiendo que no existía escondite de él. Desvié el rostro, avergonzada por su atención–. Pero... lo que le dije a Mizuki... no era mentira. Y me aterra la idea de que me gustes sólo porque te parecés a él, aunque lo niegue.

Silencio, tortuoso silencio. Él no sonrió, en cambio, me observó atentamente y acarició mi mejilla convenciéndome de que su tacto no era único pero sí distinto, otro. Vi sus ojos negros, el cabello del mismo color y que en su rostro en vez de la cálida y suave sonrisa que formaba Neji, se realizaba una mueca superior a cualquiera y hasta engreída, aunque no fuera la intención. En definitiva, Sasuke Uchiha no era mi primo.

–Te dije mis gustos –relamiéndose los labios–, y aún no puedo hacerte nada –y me besó, sin siquiera necesitar explicarme sus palabras.

No había nada de malo en que me gustara Sasuke, tal como me gustaba ahora él también podría agradarme cualquier otro. Mas algo que tenía que tener presente era no profundizar esto más de lo que ya se había cavado, porque aunque él no me negara ni me dejara sola sabía que no podría sentir nada por mí. Prefería tenerlo cerca y saber que necesitaba de mis besos a que fuera invisible y silencioso considerándome simplemente una fuente de poder. Invertimos posiciones todavía besándonos perezosamente y volviendo el momento cómodo como su cuerpo debajo del mío.

–La chica que iba con Sora –empezó Sasuke–. ¿Dijiste que tenía el pelo rosa?  
–S-Sí –dudé, alzando mi cabeza confundida para mirarlo–. ¿Por qué?  
–Tsk. –Se levantó de repente y tomándome de la cintura me acomodó para no caer–. No pudo haberme visto a mí pero...  
–¿Es una sombra? –deduje rápida y abrí los ojos sorprendida ante la expreción de Sasuke–. Por eso Mizuki no la recordaba...  
–No entiendo cómo es que la viste –dijo frunciendo el ceño, lo que me extrañó. No por su duda, sino porque la razón de su fruncir se debía a algo más. Él la conocía y parecía ser alguien cercano a su persona. No sentí celos, al contrario, sólo curiosidad de Sasuke. ¿Qué ocultaba?  
–Sas... –me interrumpí cuando clavó sus ojos en mí. No me agradó su mirar, similar a la de nuestro primer encuentro. Lo tomé del rostro decidida a hacerlo olvidar y lo besé lentamente, saboreado su amargura que con el pasar de los segundos se incendió para darle paso al liquido ardiente que comenzaba a encantarme. Nos separamos con la intención de volver a unirnos pero el ruido de una llave penetrando la cerradura de la puerta nos lo impidió.

Asustada giré hacia donde Dan nos miraba sorprendido, creando en mí lo síntomas necesarios para llevarme al mundo de lo sueños. Sasuke fue quien actuó, prácticamente arrastrándome hasta la puerta donde mi hermano, dándonos el paso escuchó a la perfección mi disculpa. Entramos al ascensor y sumamente avergonzada cubrí mi rostro provocando una risa en Sasuke.

–Eso –comenzó–, que no sabe que dormimos juntos. –Y aunque sabía que sus palabras eran un truco para avergonzarme casi me vuelvo a desmayar si bien logró sacar una sonrisa que me relajó.

Fuimos a una plaza notando que el sol comenzaba a ponerse y también que yo no había comido absolutamente nada. En un bar me senté junto a una mesa esperando porque Sasuke regresara con los rollos zenzai para mí y omusubi con okaka y tomates para él. Aunque no lo dijera me divertía la idea de que tuviera una comida favorita todavía cuando no necesitaba comer y me pregunté cuándo fue que la probó. En la espera me distraje observando a las demás personas allí presentes. Adentrada en mi mundo fui sorprendida cuando gritaron mi nombre demasiado cerca de oído, casi aturdiéndome. Fácil saber que se trataba de un encantador y feliz niño mas no de quién, por lo que me sorprendí aún más al ver a Sora. Solo.

–So... –pero rápido me interrumpió, encantándome con su sonrisa.  
–Toma. –Dejando una servilleta en mi mano derecha salió disparado. Lo miré confundida, luego a Sasuke que seguía en la fila, y más tarde abrí el papel descubriendo lo que había allí escrito.

Mordiéndome el labio volví mi vista a Sasuke, y antes de que él se volteara en mi dirección me levanté sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad que fuera tan segura como ésta. Comencé a caminar hacia mi destino con prisa, después de todo Haruno me había advertido del escaso tiempo con el que contábamos y bien lo tenía yo presente.

* * *

___[ _**A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan ]_

* * *

Nah, tampoco tardé tanto... Después de todo, más atrasada estoy en mis demás historias xD.

¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¡Apareció Sakura! Y Hinata no se confesó en realidad pero admitió sentirse atraída por el Uchiha. Lo que es cruel, ya que él vendría a ser la muerte para ella. ¡Qué cosa! xD

La critica es bien recibida ya que es reconstructiva y me ayuda a mejorar, así que me dan con todo de ir algo mal, e igual si la cosa va bien. No tengo mucho tiempo antes de volver a escribir, me puse las pilas con todas mis historias porque hasta vergüenza tengo de lo atrasada que estoy, así que lo dejo rápido a este capi.

¡Saludos y besos! :*___  
_


End file.
